Crecent Wishes
by HyperHellFire
Summary: Steve's plan is about to unfold, but will it all come out alright? Or will everything Steve's worked for go to waste? .Chap 19.:colaboration with Devilfire:.COMPLETE. last chap by hyperhellfire
1. Scar

Chapter 1:

Scar

The rain pounded on the warehouse steel. It ran down the sides and seeped through the cracks near the floor. The dark girl cried alone in the far corner, holding her pounding head and trying to soothe her rapid heartbeat from fear. Her green eyes darted around striking the darkness of reality. Her mother's screams filled her head and the vibrant image of the scarred blood they shared, scratched at her insides. The bright red of fresh blood filled her vision and she began to shudder. The warehouse door shook and slammed open; rain gushed onto the warehouse floor. Her heart leapt and the six year old scrambled to get behind boxes.

A dark man swung himself through the door and glared at her. Frozen in panic, she shook violently and her tears pounded out of her system. The man leapt and grasped her hair as she tried to run. He threw her to the floor and she screamed. With knife in hand, she slashed at her and thinly cut her face. Deep pain rushed through her forehead and her heart pounded faster and faster as he held her down and carved deeply in short brief strokes. Her screams filled the rain and lightning clashed. The pain seared through her body, pounding harder and harder. The clatter of rain, screams, pain, and lightning sounded through the natural beat of music. Everything pounded; screams filled nothing but everything and the madman's ears. Her vision, again, ran red, and darkness fell before her eyes.


	2. Foxes

Chapter 2:

Foxes

Steve awoke finding the place beside his bed empty. He got up, combing his hair.

"Daddy." Kai's shrill voice came from the hallway, "Cid broke my pencil, I need a new one." Steve rolled his eyes. It wasn't anything new. He walked past her,

"I'll get you one when I come home. Have you seen Cloud and your mother?" Kai was about to answer when Cid walked in-between the two.

"In the kitchen making breakfast." Kai ran after Cid, both disappearing behind the corner of the wall. As the blonde man walked down the hall he caught the smell of bacon, eggs, muffins, and coffee. He walked in and saw Cloud putting the plates and the silverware on the table. His wife was standing at the stove, taking care of the bacon. He walked up to her, hugging her.

"Morning." One kiss on the cheek already made her smile, "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright I guess."

"You guess?"

"I had a nightmare of a young girl and Alex." He frowned when his rival's name came out of her mouth.

"What did he do?"

"Hurt the child," Her face became serious, "Why is he like that?"

"I don't know." Sometimes Steve would get scared of her, for some reason. She turned around to face him, "At least you're not like that." She kissed him on the lips and turned back to the bacon. After breakfast, Cloud, Cid, and Kai went to school.

"I gotta ta practice, after that I'll get the groceries." Steve's voice called from the door, as his wife came up to him.

"Please, if you see a girl with a scar on her left eye, bring her home. It's shaped like a moon."

"Honey," He took her gently by the arms, "it was a dream. Nothing more." He kissed her on the cheek and left for practice.


	3. Rainy England and the Lost Jackal

Chapter 3:

Rainy England and the Lost Jackal

The dark haired girl slipped in the rain and fell, shivering to the ground. She hissed at scraping her knee through the old worn jeans. Her skinny frame was well seen compared to the huge blue t-shirt that would have swallowed her whole. Knowing he could be on her trail, she forced herself up and stumbled down the alleyway and behind the large green trash dumpster. Wet garbage littered the asphalt. She dropped her wet backpack and adjusted it. The slight creak of the side door of the building made her freeze. Hesitantly, she turned her head and blinked in the dark sparkling rain. Lightning crashed and lit up the alleyway. A blonde man stepped out, shielded from the rain by an umbrella. The girl's green eyes widened upon seeing him.

"Oh, bloody 'ell. Mira's gonna off my 'ead if I don't get home quickly." He snarled out to the rain. The blonde shifted his blue eyes and they landed on the girl sitting in the trash. "Who are you…. Er… Young lady?" The girl froze like a deer in spotlights.

"My gods…" She whispered, her voice barely audible. 'Steve Fox' Her thoughts kept running in circles.

"You…." He paused. Noticing the scar near her left eye, he continued, "What's your name?" Seconds of silence slipped by before the girl suddenly broke out into a run, grabbing her backpack and slinging it onto her shoulders. The boxer's blue eyes widened, but he took off after her in the rain. She was quick, he knew that from the start; however, it didn't take him long to catch her as she slipped in the mud. "'Ey! I won'' hurt you. You'll get sick out 'ere. Come on, my wife'll help you. Her medicine is good for this kinda stuff." The girl became more frantic and slipped away from his grip like a wet dog. Somehow his voice was soothing but the way his hand grasped her arm made her afraid. Afraid of what happened that day…. She shook her head to rid of that thought and gave a suspicious look to Steve. "Hey, I won'' hurt you. I'm tryin' to help you. Where are you parents?"

"Dead." To hear her soft sweet voice say such an ugly word was almost unbearable.

"Oh, so you **_can_** talk, but what's you name? You still didn't tell me." He bent down to her eye level and let her other arm go. He put his hand on her hair, "Let's take care o' you, clean you up, teach you how to whap up the person who did that to you" He pointed at the scar, "Really up." He smiled softly; trying to make a light joke, hoping the girl wouldn't run away again. "Oh, You might wanna think fast, or my wife will scream. I promised I'd come home earlier, and it's getting later and later." He looked at the girl's bright green eyes. "…. That was a joke…. Well?" The girl hesitated and shivered but nodded and followed him home.


	4. New Start Try Again

Chapter 4:

New Start Try Again

Steve sighed as he walked up to the door, the dark skinned girl in hand. He took a deep breath then opened the door and called for his wife,

"Mira!" As she ran around the corner and towards them, almost crashing, she stopped in front of the girl,

"Oh my God you poor girl," The blonde and black haired woman hugged the skinny girl, almost squeezing the life out of her. "I dreamt of you. Are you ok? You need food, a bath. You'll need some of Kai's clothes!" She took the girl's hand and walked her into the dining room. The dark girl stumbled as she tried to keep up with the older woman's pace. She looked desperately at Steve for something, anything at all.

"Ma'am please..." They could tell she was American, and southern at that. That proved she was Alex's daughter.

"Hmm? What is it? Oh, sorry." She looked down at the floor, "I scared you didn't I?" She looked down at her, now bending down to her knees. "I really didn't mean to scare you. Steve maybe you should take care of her, she seems to like you a lot." She turned around and walked off, leaving the girl dumbfounded. A moment passed before the girl decided to run after her, down the hallway, calling to her to apologize.

"Ma'am! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" She stopped dead upon entering the room behind Mira, catching eye contact with three children around her age, all of them staring at her intencely. The girl stepped back and bumped into something hard. Turning around, she came face to face with Steve.

"Yeah, I know. They look scary, but they won'' hurt you." He paused. "That girl over there is Kai, her twin brother Cid, and the young man, Cloud, standing by my wife." She turned to look at each of them as he named them. Kai walked up to her,

"So you're that girl my mom kept talking about." She looked her up and down. "Are you my sister?" The other girl's green eyes widened and cocked an eyebrow, 'Random....' The girl thought. Steve and Mira exchanged looks, both lost at what to say.

"No, Kai. She's not, but be nice eh?" Mira walked back towards the soaking wet girl as Steve replied to his daughter.

"You don't have to apologize, I probably scared you," Mira looked at her, as Cid said his two cents worth after his mother spoke,

"Yeah, my mom is scary when she gets out of bed." Mira bonked the boy's head lightly, "Oww... That hurt."

"Anyway, I didn't mean to so, I'm sorry. Would you tell me your name? So, that I won't have to call you 'girl' or 'child'? But you don't have to, I can wait," She finished quickly, trying not to put any pressure on the frail girl. She turned to Steve, "Honey, could you get a bath ready for this girl?"

"Sure." Running water could be heard from the bathroom moments later.

"Come, you must be hungry. You can eat as much as you feel like eating ok?" The green-eyed girl followed the woman into the kitchen, still feeling a bit uneasy. She tried to comfort her self by watching and looking for any details about the family. Mira smiled, knowing that the girl would be safe here from her father. "You know, your father won't hurt you. He has to get through me first and believe me, he can't." Mira turned and smiled at her. The girl felt a little at ease though something in the woman's eyes told her she was not of this world. The green-eyed child knew the woman was good. She could tell, so she smiled, the only smile that wasn't fragile, like the one she wore when Steve brought her home. "Well, take a bath, and I'll come in later to bring you some clothes. You can eat after ok?" Mira still smiled, she loved the child and wanted to protect her deeply.

"Hey you two have'n a tea party? The water is coolin' down." Steve poked his head through the doorway and grinned at the two before getting a wet towel in his face. "What did I do?" His face so innocent.

"Being you of course." She grinned and kissed his lips before heading down the hall to tuck Kai and Cid in bed.

"I guess I'll take care of the lil' jackal eh?" Steve headed over to the girl, "How 'bout I show you were the bath's at huh? Come on." The ten year old followed him loosely for a few steps then took his hand, quickly. She tried not to look up at him, fearing she would be hit exactly like her punishment from her father if she tried that on him. "Hey, you ok?" he stopped and bent down to be eye level with her. "I won'' hurt you I know its tough to be here and you know no one, but I hope you can live with yourself in this little home of mine, well as long as you wan' to stay." After a while he stopped. "We're here. I'll let you to your business." He opened the door and closed it behind her. She had opened her mouth to speak but closed it. The British boxer was quite the talkative speaker. She took in the sight of the clean bathroom. It was nice. They were nice. She felt like smiling, but a rock seemed to form in her stomach. Fear rose in her heart. They mustn't know her family. The girl snapped out of her thoughts and peeled off the clothing. The bath was warm. She had almost forgotten the feeling of warmth.

After washing, she climbed out, had made sure she cleaned up neatly, and wrapped a towel around herself. The skinny girl was nothing but skin and bones and she stood out darkly in the bright beige and white toned bathroom. Mira knocked on the door after a while and opened it slowly.

"Here are some clothes. I hope they fit." She handed them to her and frowned. "Child when was the last time you ate?" She took the girls arms and closed her eyes. The girl didn't know what she was doing, but Mira was finding out what made her turn out this way. She pulled back, "I'll get you a plate fixed with some good food you'll be alright." She lifted her head as if she herd something, her hair that covered her ears where shoved to the side by her right hand and her pointed ears were visible. "And hurry or it will get cold soon." she smiled again. Once again she opened her mouth to speak but decided not to. After putting on the other girl, Kai's, clothing, she followed Mira into the kitchen again. Even Steve's tiny daughter's clothes were baggy and loose on the thin girl. She stopped walking upon seeing the oldest son sitting at the table. The girl averted her green eyes to the floor when he looked at her.

"This is Cloud, the oldest of my kids." She went to the other end, got out a plate and filled it with the freshly made dinner.

"Mother, Dad said he needs to go to practice early tomorrow. He's in the gym right now. He also said, that he needs to talk to you." He put his plate into the dishwasher and looked at his mom who paused in mid-air of putting food on the plate. She finally awoke from her daydream and turned to the girl.

"Here you go."

"Hey watch out my mother might poison you." He smiled widely, as the rude joke came from his lips.

"Cloud! I'm trying to get this girl to eat something. You keep your mouth shut. There is no poison in there. Tell your father I need to see him now, I have a bad feeling."

"Uh ok." Passing the girl he whispered into her ear, "Don't eat it. There is poison. I know I live on it every day."

"Get out of here." Mira stomped on the ground making the boy run out of the room. The girl wanted to smile but the look in Mira's eyes behind that smile wiped it clean from ever touching the girl's face. What if they knew? What would they do? Were they going to give her back to him? She must not. She can not go back. The girl slowly ate the food, still thinking of the boy's mitch-matched eyes and how they actually seemed perfect for him. On the inside, she was just trying to stay calm.

"Honey I have to practice, or Alex will beat me tomorrow you know how I am about that fight." Steve put his hands on Mira's shoulders.

"I know but...It is exactly about Alex."

They still stood in the kitchen the girl still sitting above her plate.

"I felt his presence earlier. He wants his daughter. He somehow found out were she is. Please don't let him take her." She looked at the girl worried, "Let me take care of her, she needs a home, she needs someone who can help her deal with her past. Please Steve."

"I...maybe you just imagined that." The girl sat silently until,

"My name is Kyksae." Her sweet voice was almost saddening. She sounded as if she was about to cry, yet the girl's clear green eyes were dry. Mira looked at her and walked over taking a seat beside her. Mira hugged her,

"Poor child. He was wrong with what he did, both with you and her.... He deserves to die...But if I do so I might loose my family. One day I'll show you with what I mean." She smiles still holding the girl. Steve couldn't hear anything that they said but when the bell rang he moved, but Mira stopped him. "I'll talk with him." She turned and faced the girl. "Steve will show you your room, rest have a good nights sleep." With that she headed down the hall. The girl stood up abruptly thereafter.


	5. Intrude

Chapter 5:

Intrude

" I ... I wish. May I please tell him.. Something. Please?" She looked up at Steve, clearly not used to asking for something.

"I don't know. Well.... Ok, sure but stay close to us so he won'' hurt you or touch you. When Mira gets mad, step away." He took the girl's hand and headed towards the front door were Alex had Mira up against the wall, her eyes had a glimmer of red. "Alex!" Steve walked up first, pulling him off roughly, "Leave her be alrigh'?"

"WHERE IS MY GIRL?" The black man looked around; seeing her behind Steve, his grin grew. "Hey there Kyksae. Let's go home and let these people be." The girl actually looked as if she were about to burst into tears. An ugly frown broke across her otherwise beautiful face. Steve's three children watched from around the hallway corner. Her mind flickered back to Cloud's eyes and how she'd wish she'd get to know him better. Kyksae took a step behind Steve and grasped his shorts with her free hand.

"I .... I want to stay here.." Alex stood in shock; never had he thought his own daughter would disobey him.

"WE'RE GOING HOME, your mother is waiti-" he couldn't finish the lie he started before Mira punched him in his gut. Kai behind the door let loose a little scream and Mira heard it but didn't say a thing.

"Don't tell that damn lie. She stays and if you try to get to her," she stepped in front of the Kyksae, "You have to get over my dead body first." She was serious and her darkened eyes told this. Her voice was deeper than what it seemed minutes ago. Steve felt weak at the moment, but quickly figured out a way of dealing with it, like he always did.

"Mira leave it be. He's not wor'h it." He grabbed her shoulder lightly and pulled her back.

"Get out, NOW." she pointed at the door and paused, "If you want her, punch me and learn what its like to punch a woman who can fight back. Dare to touch her, dare to even touch a hair on her and you'll get more than just a HURT!!!" Alex looked at her calmly, but on the inside, he was stiff.

"What makes you say things like that about my d-" Mira punched him in the face.

"Ekatrina should have left you! She was blind! She thought she needed you because the girl needed a father. I will not let you hurt her is that clear?"

"Say what you want, slut, Steve is no better." He turned before getting a heel into his stomach.

"He didn't kill me yet!!!" The whole room went silent, and Steve knew his wife was about to loose it. Kyksae watched the adults bicker and argue, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Please! Stop!" The girl threw herself in-between her father and Mira. It was too late, Alex had already swung, and the girl hit the floor hard. He stood up darkly and just looked down at the girl. She flinched but she didn't move. Mira's body gave in. She screamed to Steve to take the green-eyed girl away and take the kids from the corner. The blonde took the girl in his arms and hurried behind the corner telling Cloud to help him hold Kai and Cid there as well.

"Why is mommy so mad? Why doesn't she like us no more?" Kai said hugging her daddy.

"Shh.. She doesn't hate you, she just wants to protect you."

"From what?" all three kids asked him, with strange looks upon their faces.

"Herself." Steve looked sad as if he couldn't help her like he wanted to.

"You pompous prick. You think you can do this all to that poor girl, she did nothing wrong." Mira lost it all. Her bat like wings burst through her back, silver tattoos appeared on her body, and a lizard like tail came through the back of her pants.

"What the hell are you?" He stepped back, but a claw quickly came up to his neck.

"You touch the girl again like that, you die, if I see you talk to her in any wrong way, you die, if you tell anyone of this, you die. Do you understand?" he nodded and left as soon as she let go. Her hands were shaking when the door closed and she collapsed breathing hard. Kai saw everything from having enough strength to get herself free from her brother, as did Cid and Cloud. Kyksae struggled in Steve's grip to see what was going on. The other three had run to their mother and something about the air felt strange to her. She couldn't place it but she knew Mira could have been hurt. It was all because of her. Kyksae's eyes began to water and she went limp in Steve's arms. Mira couldn't look into her children's eyes, not now when they saw her like that. She was on her hands and knees looking at the ground, she could feel the fear, and she sensed it.

"I won't bite." She stood up and turned. The kids stepped back a little as she headed towards them, if she let the girl see her now, she will be scared for the rest of her life, but sooner or later she would see it anyway. "Kyksae if you see this now promise not to tell a single soul." Mira's voice was deeper; Kyksae could hear it around the corner. Kyksae's ears perked up when she heard Mira's familiar voice. She strained to see what was going on as Steve had her underneath his arm as if he were carrying a sack of potatoes. Cid glanced at Kai, who looked to Cloud. Cloud knew he was afraid, but took a step towards his mother and hugged her lightly. The other two followed his example. Mira was surprised at the three children. She hugged them, afraid to let them go.

"I'm so sorry you have to see this." She cried into Cloud's shoulder. She knew didn't choose to be this way, and she didn't want her children to end up as a part of it. She let them go and stepped around the corner to find the struggling girl being held by Steve. Mira bent down and patted her on her head; the three red eyes on her face seemed to glow, just as much as the ones on her hands, but strangely, they didn't seem to be giving off anger, only pity. "Don't be scared of what you see, I won't hurt you." Her claws went over the girl's scar and came to her chin. "Your father won't bother you any more. I told him to leave you alone." She stood back up, her tail swinging behind her. "Excuse me." With those words she headed towards the bedroom, not looking back at Steve or the kids. Kyksae whimpered a little and reached out for Mira. After a moment she tried to raise her voice loud enough.

"But you are still more beautiful than my father's inside." Only her voice came out softer and quieter than she had hoped. The girl had never really raised her voice. She doubted she ever could. Steve looked at the girl and nodded,

"Come on. Time for bed." he took each one and brought them into their room. "My wife isn't human. She never was." he helped Kyksae climb into the bed. While he tucked her in he kept talking, "At first I didn't believe her until she told me." He paused, trying to remember exactly what she said. "She told me she was cursed. I didn't believe her. One day she and a friend of hers were fighting an army. Maybe she was trying to protect me, I don't know, but she transformed. Her friend had died, and she stood over her body crying." His face was hidden by the shadows of the room. "Neither of my kids knew about it, so your not the only one surprised." he brushed away some strands of her hair, and smiled. "You need rest, sleep good." he good up and went to the door. The girl was thoughtful for a moment, taking in everything the blonde boxer said to her. Then replied, turning her back to fall asleep,

"The more faults we have, make us even more human than the next." She giggled slightly and drifted quickly to sleep, her tired face softening into slumber. Steve smiled. He could tell he was going to like the girl. Mira's words came to his mind again as he closed the door quietly, turning out the light to let the girl sleep, 'The worst things happen to people that have a connection between others who have the same problem.' He smiled; back then he didn't understand, but now he did. Even though his wife had been hurt, even though this little girl had been hurt, they both still had a great heart. He kept smiling and left the room heading towards his own bedroom. The lights went out one by one in the Fox household. The black man watched, slightly pissed at his boxing rival. The darkness outside suited his facial expression. He wasn't about to give up, but things would have to wait.


	6. Complications

Chapter 6:

Complications

………….. Six years later Britain …………….

"Kai Fox, come here at once!" Mira's voice was loud, echoing throughout the house and partially down the street. Her daughter, who was seated in a chair and playing a game, yelled, bored and tired. She was getting really annoyed of this routine.

"Coming." She stepped into the living room her baggy clothes hanging loose. "WHAT?!"

"DON"T YOU 'WHAT' ME, I got a call from your teacher, she told me you've been skipping school." Mira had her hair up and was seated in a chair.

"AND? So what?" Kai had acquired the bad habit of showing no respect lately. With Steve not being in the house, things got worse, but Mira never raised her hands to her children. Always knowing, that they would feel like she did years ago.

"Cloud. Pst. Cloud...." Kyksae tugged lightly on the boy's shirt to stop him from training, which was a bad idea but she was starting to become troubled by what had been happening around the house. The boy turned, his two different colored eyes flashing at her. "Cloud... They're doing it again... I.." She was at a loss of words. She always was when he was looking at her. Mira felt sad. Her daughter was never like that.

"Mom listen, you never listen, what you are is a curse. My friends think I'm strange cause of my ears. They even say all kinds of stuff about you. I'm tired of this, Mom. I hate all this mess happening." Kai was getting tired of her mother getting on to her about everything, never Cloud, never Cid. Mira stood unsure; she never wanted this to happen. Kyksae, Cloud, and Cid were behind the door listening.

"You're right, I am a curse to you and your father." she looked away. "I told him it was a mistake. I told him I wouldn't make a great mother." Mira felt pain rise inside of her.

"Puh. At least we agree on something." Kai turned and left the room. Mira looked at her daughter, were did she go wrong? She wondered. She fell back into the chair and cried. Cloud sat down beside her and hugged her. She felt so week and after a long time; she wanted Steve home like never before.

After some time Mira couldn't help but clean the house, she left Cloud to his training. What she didn't know was that he didn't go back Cid and Kyksae were sitting on the couch. Cloud called his father.

Kyksae watched as Mira was cleaning. She always wanted to help out, but Cid insisted that Mira do it herself, saying it was a better way for her to get all the frustration out than punch more than a few holes in the wall. Cid was cool. He never once yelled at Kyksae. They were probably the most common around each other. She frowned at the thought that she and Kai were never really that close. She knew Kai was angry, and that Kai would probably get violent if she went to talk to her, but Kyksae just felt as if she had to do something. Steve really needed to be home. It had been far too long he had left her with his family to go to training camp. Kyksae rose quietly, the bored Cid barely noticing she was gone before he heard the door close.

Kai sat on her bed reading a book, not looking at the door thinking it was her mom coming to nag at her about disrespect.

"What?!" She looked up and saw the girl standing. "Oh its you, what is it? My mom send you?" Kai looked up again. 'What in the world does she want?'

"Ah... No.. I..." Kyksae looked to the floor, she wasn't really sure at all what she had wanted to say to Kai. "I just... Wanted to come and see if you were alright..."

"Yeah I'm fine, so why you here? Puh I hope my father will listen to me, maybe we are off better without her. I mean, it's not her busyness to tell me about what I DO IN SCHOOL. It's not her going there."

"Well, I'm sure she only wants you to do better.... I mean... Isn't that what parents are supposed to do?" A painful look washed over Kyksae's green eyes, she looked to the floor and then looked back up trying to smile and cheer Kai up. "Skipping school isn't really a good thing either.. I mean... You're the best one with the grades..."

"AND so what? That's what my parents want me to be perfect.... They don't expect that from cloud, or Cid. You don't know. Puh, my mother is a queen, dammit. She always had it good." Kyksae sighed. She knew she really couldn't face Kai's wrath, but she had to try.

"Even Kings and Queens have problems.... And if you really look at it... The commoners have it better..." Kyksae's voice trailed off softly not noticing Cloud standing behind her, and not really understanding fully what Kai meant. "At least... At least the commoners can say they worked hard to get where they are. And that... They learned from hard experiences... Maybe commoners aren't so jealous of Queens and Kings anymore. Maybe it's the other way around, you know?" Her voice was small as it always was. Kyksae was just so weak.

"Wow. Were did you learn all that?" he smiled at her; Kai frowned at both of them.

"Ya know bro, maybe you could take your girlfriend out of my room? Mom better stop bothering me, or I might do something."

"I called father, he is on his way home." Cloud said, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Like he is gonna do something. I hope he leaves her." She was serious.

"You know you don't mean it." he was smart, at least smart enough to out wit her at home. Kyksae blushed at Kai's comment but turned her attention back to Cloud.

"He is coming home?!" Her eyes lit up in happiness, her hyper side coming out. Really, she was so amused at the smallest of things.

"Yeah, he said he'd beat up his trainer just to get out of camp." Cloud winked at her, which only made her want to blush and hide.

"I tell you, dad will do nothing." She winked them off, turning back to her book. Cid came running in,

"Nothing happened? Kyksae you ok?" The green-eyed girl looked back at the reading Kai, sighing, her eyes dropping to the floor, sadness making her want to cry for Kai.

"I'm fine. Thanks Cid." Cloud nodded,

"Come on. I think Mom made cookies." Cloud led the two from Kai's room and closed the door. There were no signs of Mira's brake down, even when she tried to stay tough it was hard.

"Kyksae are you ok?" She took the girl by her arm. "You seem lost." Mira's eyes didn't have the same shine, they were dull, and no life seemed to reflect them. "Did Kai do something wrong?" Now she looked at the other two boys eating cookies.

"I was just worried about her that's all. Are you ok?" Kyksae smiled at Mira, hoping it would make things seem a little bit lighter than everything seemed now. Cloud looked up,

"No, just Kai being as normal as she's gonna get," He replied. Cid nodded.

"I don't see why she doesn't like herself.... " Kyksae took a seat near Cid and asked for a cookie. Cid handed her one and went back to having one in each hand. Mira looked at her and smiled

"Yeah I'm fine...she does have a point." she looked away as she sad down. "I did curse you guys with my blood." Her voice was shaky uneven. Cid looked to Cloud, not knowing what to do. Cloud in turn looked back at him, both speechless. Kyksae slowly set the cookie down and bowed her head. After a moment, she left the table, excusing herself and grasping her jacket before leaving the house.

Darkness had begun to fall before it began to rain. Kyksae pulled tighter on her jacket and kept her pace down the British streets. Lost in thought the whole way.

………………… Meanwhile ……………

Cid and Kai ran down the streets trying to find the green-eyed girl.

"Gosh that girl could be everywhere." Kai yelled out trying to get her breath back.

"Will ya hush? I'm trying to think." Cid replied.

"That's not one of your greatest abilities." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, watching her twin brother look around. The boy kept looking around until her realized something,

"Tell me again why Cloud isn't helping us find Kyksae." Kai rolled her eyes at her twin.

"He's taking care of mother." he lied, but hoped she wouldn't notice, because when they found her and got home their father would be waiting. Kai just looked at him,

"Whatever. You would'a thought he'd want to come along. It being Kyksae lost and everything." She scoffed. "Why is she so special anyway? Why couldn't we be normal?"

"She had to live through something that mom had to live through." Cid replied. "Mom never told me what it was." Kai was running after her brother in the rain,

"So? It couldn't have been that bad. I mean we've been through worse. And besides, just 'cause she always acts nice, I think she's hiding something." Kai stopped and crossed her arms again, before watching her brother stop too. Cid looked at her and frowned.

"We can see her when we get home, 'til then would you concentrate on helping me find her?"

"Whatever." The two sixteen year olds disappeared in the rain a few moments later.


	7. Troublemakers

Chapter 7:

Troublemakers

The door crept open, squeaking ever so slightly. Mira jumped to her feet, surprised to see the blonde boxer she knew so well, come through the double doors. She ran at him.

"Eh?" Steve grinned, "So someone did miss me!" Steve goofed, trying to cover up his real reason and feelings behind ditching Boxing camp and coming home. Mira kissed him.

"Of course we all missed you." she looked at the ground. Yet at the moment I don't know where Cid, Kai, and Kyksae are." Cloud came running towards his father and stopped seeing his parents were talking, and waited until they were done. Steve's grin faded, but re appeared when he saw Cloud.

"Hey there champ. "Cloud ran up to his dad and hugged him.

"Hi father." Mira looked happy at them both, and looked out the window the rain pouring down hard. 'I hope they're ok' Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Steve.

"Mira. Mira? Sweetc'kes?" He blinked. The turned back to cloud, "Cid has his cell phone doesn't he? Go call 'im. Tell 'im I want them home."

"Yes Sir," He turned with a salute, and marched out. Mira was staring now, picked up the stuff Steve brought home, and started carrying them into the bedroom.

"Look, Mira, I... " He sighed as he walked after her, "I really ... I wish I could have been here. I mean it's not your fault." Mira turned around, and smiled.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about?" She turned back and kept walking. Steve stopped and sighed again,

"Come on. Don't play tha' game with me. Please? You're NOT a bad mother. It's my fault. I should have-" The blonde was cut off by the slamming of the front door and Cid's loud voice,

"WE'RE HOME!!" Mira, ignored it, she didn't want to hear it. She knew what she thought was the truth.

"Hello father, "Kai as well as her brother ran up and hugged their father. Both over joyed to see him home." Kyksae stood there, all three soaking wet. After Mira put the case in the bedroom she hurried back quickly to dry the kids off.

"Why have you three been out there so long? You can get sick." She rubbed Kyksae's hair, and Cid's. As she tried to dry Kai the girl backed off.

"I can do that myself mom, you don't have to baby me!" She left the room, to take a shower, and get into some dry clothes. Mira was still in the position she was in before, and said something quiet then repeated it louder.

"You kids go and get some dry clothes on. I don't want you to get sick. Steve frowned as the two sixteen year olds looked at each other and reluctantly headed off in the same direction as Kai.

"I should 'ave a word with Kai." Steve brushed the hair from Mira's face and kissed her cheek lightly before following the children. Mira looked at Steve "STEVE! Don't," she caught up with him, "it's probably just a phase. It won't last long. Its ok." Steve looked at her,

"Phases don't last six years Mira." He continued walking until he reached the twin's room, where he opened the door and stood there, scowl on his face.

"Hello father...what is it?" Kai was lying on her bed, a book in front of her. She stared at him, trying to find out what she did wrong. Steve walked over and sat down on the bed next to Kai.

"Kai. We need to talk." He looked at her. "What's wrong?" Kai stared at him

"What are you talking about?" She blinked, "nothings wrong." The blonde looked at his daughter, and taking the chance that Kyksae was not in the room.

"I know you don't like Kyksae. I knew tha' when she first came 'ome. But Kai, She's not here to replace you. No one can replace you." Kai put the book up and looked at her father now.

"Its not her." she took in a deep breath. "Mother always has been so...so strange. I just think we be better off without her, she cursed us daddy, and I don't understand why you liked her, and why you wanted us even though you knew what she was." Kai was scared on getting a beating by her father, but kept talking, "We'd be better off without her, its not like she won't survive without you, me Cid, Cloud, or Kyksae." Something flickered in the girl's father's eyes. He turned his head away and looked at the floor before answering.

"I love you kids. And love is a funny thing." He tried not to sigh, "I can't live without your mom 'cause I 'ove her. I can't live without you guys either. And neither can she. She 'oves you. You guys are our children." He looked back up at Kai. "You'll understand. One day. You can't just 'ove someone because they're human. Kai, when you truly love someone, stuff like that doesn't matter. You just want to be with them. And your mother can't live without you kids. You're a part of her. Of us. Kai, she loves you. I love you. Can you at least try?" Kai looked at him stunned.

"But what did she do to deserve it? I mean, when you love her so much there has to be a reason for it. I thought men are supposed to protect their family. Don't you sometimes feel worthless? That you love mom is clear to me...Can I just try to stay out of her way. I don't feel like dealing with a..." She broke of if she were to say monster, she could be in big trouble. But on the other hand her father was right there he came to talk to her not she to him. After a while thinking she finished her sentence. "Monster. I bet she hid it from you until you were married so that you wouldn't leave her. I WOUNT TRY FATHER, IF I CAN'T STAND HER IS THAT NOT MY BUSINESS?" Kai sat there now silent no words for what seemed like eternity. Behind the door Mira herd every word she couldn't believe all this, she raised the child awfully. Then she heard Steve's voice again. His voice was quiet but commanding, so very unlike the cheerful boxer,

"I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again. You do understand me?" His accent was coming out thickly, and it made it a little worse that Kai could tell he was refraining from ever touching the girl. British girls and boys should never talk like Kai did to their parents. His eyes narrowed, the deep blue pools almost becoming dark as the midnight sky. "You won'' know what love is until you do. Your mother did not hide any thin' from me. I live her for who she is. An' without her, you would have never been." He was standing by now. "I'm gonna tell you a little secret. Men don' just protect their families. Women do too. That's what marriage and love mean. It means Equal. As one. And you will not dishonor your own birth. I will not have it! Do you understand me Kairose?" He rarely used the girl's British version of her name, but she could tell he was serious, and it made her almost shiver. He was close to what her mom was when he's angry. The boxer stood erect. "Answer me." Kai half in shock she mumbled a quiet 'yes sir'. Mira now hoping to lighten it up knocked on the door to get their attention.

"I'm sorry if I interrupt, but dinner is ready." She looked at Kai then Steve; she knew those angry eyes to well. "Kai...after dinner could I talk to you, Cid and Cloud?" Kai took a glance at her father before answering.

"Yes.... mother." Mira smiled and headed back to the kitchen to help Cloud with the dishes. Steve stood there for a moment before leaving the room, hoping he wouldn't have to talk to his daughter like that ever again. It made him hurt inside but his eyes showed nothing of the sort. Kai then herself gathered what she had left from that talk, and headed towards the kitchen herself.

After dinner, Mira headed into her and Steve's bedroom, to get his clothes organized, and to change into some different clothes. Cloud, Cid, Kai, and Kyksae were sitting in the living room. Steve was in the gym, so Mira had nothing to worry about. She opened the door to the room, and Clouds eyes almost popped out of his head. His mom wore short shorts, with a sports bra, and her hair was put up.

"Please don't tell your father I'm wearing this." She walked over smiling. "I don't want to know what he would be trying if he see me like this."

She sat down before the four of them. Even after giving birth to three kids, she looked still as good as she did before. Tan skin, and a very well trained body.

"I wanted to show you guys something I haven't even shown Steve " She closed her eyes. And suddenly her skin seemed to melt away, and scars appeared all over her. All kids were shocked neither said a word. "These I got from my own father.... This is not the worst he can do. I never showed your father all of them because I didn't want his pity." She looked away. "Kai not all Queens have it good, I didn't. My real parents didn't even want me; I'm a mix, between a demon, and angel. I've been created to destroy...and now I created three children that I want to raise a good way. I'm trying my best, but my best doesn't seem good enough." She looked at each child then looked at the ceiling while closing her eyes. I wanted to be loved by someone; no one cared, except my half brother. My stepfather beat me day and night, but he defended me. Then I met your father after a tragic accident.... I didn't want to love another person, because I didn't want them hurt. After what seemed like years after my brother's death, people stayed away, but he came up to me and was talking to me. In those years, people did TESTS on me, I've become a project of other genes, the...gene your Uncle Jin has.... the gene his father has...all runs in my blood. Your right Kai, I do carry a curse with me...But please...I try hard to make it good for you, I never wanted to give you a beating in fear of you being scared of me.." She opened her eyes to try at least to read their expressions. There was only the slight sound of Steve and every once in a while, Kyksae's voices, training with partial battle cries. The kids sat there, all mostly shocked that their was telling them anything. Of course they know who Jin was, they had just never met him or his father for that matter. Steve's words stung more deeply in Kai as she sat quietly. Cid and Cloud just looked at each other. Cid broke the silence,

"WOW. ... Can I do that?!" His voice loud, cheerful in excitement and awe as it always was. Cloud sensed he was only trying to lighten up the room, since Kyksae wasn't there to lighten up the load with her naive and strange happiness.

Mira stared at him, stunned...

"You guys can go ahead to what you were doing...I'll talk to your father for a little." Cloud was still looking at his mother, and then Cid elbowed him.

Both got up to play a round of their playstation. The noise in the background stopped after a while and Steve and Kyksae entered the front room. Kyksae was bruised as always and cut up, but Steve knew it was for the best. She was getting stronger day by day. He looked up to see Mira in her training outfit and Kai still sitting on the couch. Kyksae watched as the blonde walked over to his wife, then she turned to see what Cloud and Cid were doing, completely forgetting about Cloud's freak attacks whenever she came out of training. Cloud staring a little forgot about the game until the sound of a beaten Nina filled his ears.

"Hey that's not fair, I was...distracted." Mira smiled she knew what was going on.

"Steve, you tired or care to do a little spare fight with me...but don't go hard on me I'm out of practice." The blonde perked and eyebrow up,

"Why... I wouldn'' mind 'tal. My lady." He bowed holding out his hand in the direction of the garage. Cid grinned. He knew what Cloud was staring at. Kyksae turned her attention from Steve and Mira to the boys.

"Who won?" Cloud didn't say a thing.

"I did because YOU distracted him." his grin became even wider. "Thank you very much." Mira looked at the boys shook her head and took Steve's hand.

"You really don't have to do that you know...after all I'm not a lady." kissing/biting his neck, she ran off towards the garage. Steve ran after her. Kyksae raised an eyebrow; knowing how important Cloud's videogame wins were to him. She hesitated then replied,

"Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault" he blushed a little. Kyksae cocked her head to the side a little, green eyes looking back at Cloud strangely. Cid's snickers turned into laugher, his legs kicking hysterically. Kyksae tried to dodge Cid's flailing legs but tripped and landed on Cloud anyway. Exactly fulfilling Cid's plan. Cloud was blushing even harder when caught her, even though he fell over with her in the process.

"Mother and father will get mad if they see this right now." Kai looked at them both laughing. Cloud didn't think it was funny. Instead, he looked extremely mad at Cid.

"You ok?" He asked Kyksae, still holding her. The dark girl smiled at him.

"Yes. Thank you." It was amazing how naive the girl was. She didn't even seem to understand the concept of 'dirty things'. Cid couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter at Cloud, and Kai was busy too, laughing at the boy.

"EH? LOOK AT WHAT WE 'AVE 'ERE!" A loud 'click' sounded as a flash went off. The kids turned to see Steve holding a camera in one hand and a Polaroid in the other, grinning savagely. Mira stood behind him still sweating from the exercise; she smiled as well, her arms crossed in front of her.

"You kids are stupid, letting your father take a picture of you like that." Mira's grin widened. The boy's face grew redder than the streak in his hair. Kyksae giggled, finding it funny for some innocent reason. The rain was pouring down hard outside, but the emotions in the house were the total opposite.

"Dad please can you throw that picture away...Cloud would look like a tomato." Cid lay on the ground, tears still in his eyes.

"Hmm... Let me think.." Steve's face turned almost innocent before it was back to a devilish grin.

"No." Cloud almost whimpered. Mira looked at her family and smiled, years ago she never thought it would be like this.

"What we 'ill do is put it into a gigantic frame, and write in big letters: 'CLOUDS VERY FIRST DATE'." Kyksae turned her head at Steve's words and looked at Cloud,

"I don't see any fruits..." The boy just looked at her. It was kind of bad that the girl didn't understand the 'evils' of the world. Almost unthinkable for her to even understand what a 'date' was. Besides the fruit of course. Mira couldn't hold her laughter back. She burst out in tears as her laughter filled the room, never in her life did she laugh that hard. No wonder that everyone looked at her strange, Steve never saw his wife laugh that hard, the kids never saw her laugh either. The green-eyed girl started to laugh with the older woman. It was strange to hear the two of them laughing together. Cid and Kai looked at each other, partially glad their mother was feeling better. Cloud on the other hand had a hard time coping with the laughing Kyksae who was sitting on top of him.

"I don't really see what's so funny, Kyksae, would you mind getting off of me?" Mira's laughter got lauder, she had to grab for Steve's shoulder to keep herself from collapsing. Steve's voice broke into mirth as the girl's stopped.

"I'm sorry Cloud." She got up and dusted herself off. The doorbell rang and Kyksae perked up, "I'll get it!" The green-eyed girl was gone in a second, to the door. Mira looked up, her look serious. The next moment bright voices to the family's ears. Steve went to the door, followed by the other four to find a black haired boy standing in the doorway.

"I brought this for-" He cut himself off in mid sentence at the sight of Cloud. His blue eyes narrowed. Cloud folded his arms and stared back.

"Um... Look, it's really late...." The boy didn't seem to hear her. He eyes were locked with Cloud's. Cloud knew who the boy was, and they never got along. Not even in school.

"What do you want here? She's right. It IS late! Have a good night Bye" Cloud was dead serious. The boy cocked an eyebrow up,

"I'm sorry Cloud. I wasn't talking to you." Steve stood and watched the slick-dressed boy and Cloud. Kyksae was nervous and almost everyone in the room could tell. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"AND? I said bye! Last time LEAVE!"

"No." Cloud nearly blew it.

"Please! Don't fight!" The black haired boy looked at Kyksae, then looked at Cloud.

"... Fine. Good night, Kyksae." He blew her a kiss and closed the door on his way out. Kyksae stood embarrassed; she didn't know what to say to Cloud. He looked too angry.

Cloud opened the door and ran out after the boy. He was ready to punch the day light out of him. He jumped him, and both started wrestling in the rain. Mira seeing this took first action, as she tore them apart, Cloud kept struggling to get free.

"You pompous prick, you do that junk again I ma get you real bad, do it again one time, you'll see what ya get!" The boy managed to punch Clouds nose bloody, and give him a blue eye, but the boy looked worse, his eye was blue alright, his knees were scraped, and his nose was bleeding worse.

"Boy, don't say a thing. Just go home, don't cause anymore trouble." Mira said towards the smart mouth on the ground. Kyksae ran after them, running into the rain. Kai and Cid went for towels as Steve dug out the First Aid kit. The boy spat at Cloud then picked himself up, leaving in his car.

"Cloud?" She gasped when he turned to look at her, his bloody nose, bruised face, and two different colored eyes looking back at her. The anger still in his eyes made her shake with fear. Clouds thoughts circled around one thing. 'I'm so stupid, trying to do this...if she likes him she can I should not have done this. It's not at all like me.'

"Excuse me." He brushed past Kyksae, and went in the house to dry off, and to clean his blood, and put ice on his eye. The last thing he wanted to do now was to face his father, or mother. Kyksae shook. Her knees gave out in the rain after Cloud disappeared through the door. She had seen the look in his eyes. She had seen his hate and it scared her. 'It's my fault.. I shouldn't have opened the door...' Mira stepped beside her, and bent down.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have known who it was, how 'bout you see him later... maybe he would want to talk to you as well." She helped the girl to her feet and waited. The girl nodded and followed Mira into the house.


	8. No

Chapter 8:

No

Kyksae knocked on his door, though she was scared of his reaction.

"Come in" Cloud's voice came through the door and she opened it. Cloud was sitting at his desk writing something, when he turned to look at whom it was; he froze. He didn't know what to say.

"Cloud... I'm sorry. I don't mean to... Please don't be angry with me." She dropped to her knees in front of him, hugging his legs tightly. The room was awkward; no noise came from the hallway since the door had been closed. Cloud was still frozen. After a moment, he pushed her away, and brushed through her hair. He kneed down in front of her.

"Kyksae, You don't need to be sorry for anything. You couldn't have known it was him. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way... I admit it now... I was jealous... I thought that... He would take you away from me... But you're not mine. I know that now. If you like him, then I'm sorry for what I've done. I shouldn't have acted that way... I'm sorry." Cloud looked at her, sad, before dropping his head. He did feel sorry; he did not intend on letting her see him like that. "I'm really sorry." The girl watched his eyes. First the green, then the blue. She was afraid of him when he was angry. Kyksae looked at the floor.

"I... I don't like him. He's mean. You're not mean." She blushed a little, feeling hot beneath her cold wet skin. Cloud looked back at her and kissed her. He acted on impulse and he regretted it, then he pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Kyksae blinked, feeling the color rush to her face and the way her stomach fluttered. She fell forward into Cloud, and grasped him. The boy was stunned. It took Cloud a moment to realize that the girl had actually fainted, because of her loose grip. Cloud took the girl and carried her into her room. Placing her onto the bed, he took a chair and sat down. He laid his head on her bed and drifted off as well.

……………………………………………

Morning came and Mira's voice rang through the house,

"CLOUD! CLOUD!" The woman was seriously frustrated. Cloud had always been the first one awake and yet his younger twin siblings were sitting at the table before him. She burst open all of the doors, but her son was nowhere to be found. "Cloud!" She entered Kyksae's room, and found a white winged Cloud watching over Kyksae, the girl deep asleep, and the boy glowing faintly. The two lay there, both asleep until Cid and Kai jumped on them, striking them awake quickly. Mira stared at them. They had almost broke Cloud's wings; before he let them return back to his shoulder blades before Kyksae could see them.

"OH! Good morning guys!" Kyksae hadn't seen Cloud who was sitting near her; she was more distracted by the two almost sitting on her. Cloud's eyes were both still blue, but it changed back after a few minutes.

"Hello Kyksae! What have you and my brother been doing last night?" Cid's happy voice filled the whole room until a scream followed. Cloud stood with his fist in the air.

"We weren't doing anything! I brought her here! She past out."

"Yeah from what I wonder?" Kai said exactly what Cid would have said, if his head would not hurt as much as it did. Kyksae laughed. Strangely, she couldn't recall anything that happened last night. Mira stood in the doorway, watching the children.

All her life she had been beaten, never loved by anyone. Then she met Steve and it changed when she got pregnant with Cloud. She was scared that he would abandon her, leaving her with the child. It was more like an accident that he found out. He had found one of the slips her doctor gave her. He went nuts, saying, 'We need to move into a bigger place, we need to get a room for the baby, we need...' on and on. She was surprised indeed. When Cloud finally came, Steve was even happier to have a son. When she became pregnant with Cid and Kai... It was more of a disaster. She would finally get one to sleep and then the other would wake up. It was like having day and night as a son and daughter. Kyksae reminded Mira of the Egyptian in herself. Back then she had no self-confidence. She was weak and beaten, just like her. Mira herself had been in slavery in her homeland, only because she talked back to her stepfather. Now that Satomey, her stepbrother, was dead and her being older than her stepsister, Scarlet, she was heir to the throne. She never told Steve about it.... She wanted to stay away from there as long as she could. She knew her stepfather, Rikasu, was still alive. He will somehow find her whenever it is time. Hopefully not in her century.

Cloud got up happy, after the twins ran out of the place, leaving her room a complete mess. He reached over and kissed the girl on the cheek before heading out and seeing his mother in the doorway.

"That's a nice 'good morning'. Reminds me, I haven't gotten mine yet." She smiled and headed for the gym, knowing Steve would be there. Mira knew Steve trained the girl on her wish, but she was thinking he trained her to build her self-esteem. Kyksae wanted to fight her father. The woman knew it; she just had to get Steve to get her into the tournament. This subject would most likely be the first argument between the two, besides no family is perfect. All have their problems. She entered the gym and found just as she thought; Steve was beating on a big punching bag.

"Hi 'oney." She hugged Steve around the shoulders. Mira stepped in front of him and kissed his lips.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's about Kyksae."

"Eh?" Steve drew back and folded his arms. "What's up?"

"I want you to let Kyksae fight in the tournament." Mira looked straight into his eyes, she knew well to good his anger. She'd seen it before, when Alex tried to take her. Steve frowned deeply. Now that Kyksae had taken a place in his home, she was like another member of the family, and he wasn't too sure about letting her enter the Iron Fist Tournament with him. He turned,

"She isn't good enough yet." Mira knew how much of a white lie Steve's protective statement was, and like Steve, she frowned at that. Mira stayed in her spot. She wasn't going to give up just yet.

"If I would have had a chance to fight my cursed father, I would.... I was scared, but she has a chance, you trained them all well, Steve. She can make it. Please have faith in the girl." The woman stepped up behind her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is stronger then you think she is." Steve sighed.

"With her luck she'll end up fighting Jin or Ling in the first 'ounds... Or even worse: Marduk." The last name that slipped from his lips made him sigh heavily and want to fall backwards. Mira laughed,

"That big gorilla. He isn't even fast enough to tip her shoulder. Jin wouldn't hurt her that much, maybe try to knock her out with one hit. Ling.... She doesn't even know what she's doing out there. I still don't understand how you could have like her once." she smiled. 'He won't get out of this I'll make sure she gets in there.' her thoughts expressed her facial expression at the moment. "Steve you worry to much let her go please." She walked around until she hugged the punching bag, her head resting against it, and her finders playing with the material. "You've trained her so well.... She has a great chance."

Steve's frown didn't fade a bit. He still vividly remembered what Alex had done to the girl when he had brought her home that night. He took in a deep breath.

"No. I won't allow it." Mira turned to look at him. Cloud listened from behind the door, his eyes widened. Mira was going to end up putting Kyksae back into danger. The boy's emotions rose quickly as his head began to swim. Only one thought popped up in his mind, 'The tournament is in two weeks.'

"Steve please the girl has so much strength and speed she just doesn't show it in front of you...let her go. I BEG YOU." The way she fell on the floor had happened in the past. Back then Steve took Cloud up because he wanted his son beside him. Mira's father found out about it divorced her from a man she didn't even love, and put her into slavery. Steve bought her, his wife back then punished HER son if he talked back, had bad grades, and was in the way. One day he needed help, and Mira helped him, but Nicole found out, and Mira being her house maiden, got beaten with a chair, until Steve stopped her. He took Mira by her good arm, and led her out. Nicole still in rage, disappeared into a totally different room. 'Please let me go master, I can't take this anymore she is beating him for no reason, he will fail school because he's got no help. Please let me go. Let me be free again.' She was on her knees in front of him, her hair uncombed due to the beating, and bruises all over her. Steve stared at her like she was someone else for once. She lived with him as a friend and at some time that friendship developed into love again. The first time he split from her was when he found out that she was pregnant, and saw her demon form. Later he gave it up and didn't care anymore. He went back and loved her for who she was.

This moment was the same, except, her hair was neat and she had no signs of any beating. She was on her knees still mumbling. "She is strong you just don't know how much. Let her go, please…. Please let her go Steve." She ran her fists into the ground, if she had to she would go in the tournament herself and take Kyksae with her, she would. "She is important to me as well, but she wants to give back to her father what he did to her, please understand that." She didn't look up anymore; She had always done this when every other idea failed. She felt weak, and she knew that being in this form she was weaker then Steve. 'The strongest stands above you.' Her father and her brother told her, but her brother added to it: 'But never let them control you'. She let Steve control her, because he is not like the others; he was not the type to order anyone around. Her hair fell in her face, but she didn't bother. She wanted Kyksae to participate, and her hard head will not give up yet. Cloud was boiling; he couldn't believe his mother was going to do that to the poor girl. He would've stormed into the room, but his father's voice replied to his mother.

".... Mira. I can't let her into the tournament. I just can't. You know as well as I do, that Kyksae wouldn'' hurt a soul. Much less Alex. I know she might want him to feel the pain but she might not want to admit it so easily and dish it out at 'im." Steve turned, and sighed, "Mira, don't do that. Get up. You're not a dog." He smiled at her. "I'll think seriously 'ard on it."

" NO YOU'RE NOT THINKING! YOU'RE THINKING OF YOURSELF RIGHT NOW. Let the girl talk then." Mira got up and stepped up a little the anger was written in her face. "Let her talk, then let her decide!" She turned and left the room. Rushing past Cloud, whom she didn't see. Cloud, on the other hand, saw her tears.


	9. Blooming

Chapter 9:

Blooming

Mira was sitting in front of her mirror in the bedroom, coming her long her, her mind searching for the reason for the sudden outburst. No signs for why she did that. The lights were dim, and she closed her eyes. She didn't feel like eating dinner, even though Cloud made it. His cooking was starting to get as good as hers. She sat the brush down and got up to change into her silk nightgown. She sat on the bed after wards looking around. 'I'll talk to him tomorrow, to apologize for myself. This place is better then the place I would have in Egypt. I have a family here, that's all I'll ever need.' A quiet knock came on the door. Silence followed then another knock.

"Yes?" Mira responded still halfway in her daydreams of excuses. The door creaked open, and Steve looked up at the blonde and black haired woman sitting in front of the mirror.

"Mira." He paused, "You have a letter." He held the envelope out to her and upon seeing it; Mira immediately recognized the symbol stamped on the back of it to keep it closed.

"Steve I uhhh...I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have acted that way." She took the letter from him, and stood up in front of Steve after opening the letter and scanning it quickly. "I will have to go to Egypt...my sister...she," She looked up at Steve. "I'm sorry about earlier. Really sorry. If you don't want her to go, then don't let her."

"..." The blonde said not a word then sighed, "It's from HER isn't it?"

"Yes..." she looked back down at the envelope. "She wants the throne, I'll have to go." He folded his arms at her words.

"And that means I have to take them to the tournament."

"Not really I can take them with me if it bothers you." She walked back into the room, sitting herself back in the chair in front of the mirror. Steve shook his head,

"Not to Egypt. It's too rough there."

"Hmmmm.... But then they'll be in your way… We could ask Nina to take care of them." She knew that Steve would look at her strange but that was the only idea she had left.

"That woman tried to off my 'ead! There's NO way I'm lettin' her near them!" Steve looked exasperated.

"Okay! Don't get mad at me. I didn't choose to be Scarlet's sister you know that."

"I'm not, I just.." He sighed. "I'll take them to the tournament and wait meet you there." He stuffed his hands in his back pockets.

"Ok... That will be fine," she looked at Steve from the mirror, she felt like holding him at that moment he seemed so distant. "Steve," Mira ran towards him, and hugged him, scared of letting go, fearing she would loose him. "I love you." Steve hugged her back and stroked her hair as she dug her face in his chest

…………………………………………

Cloud stopped at Kyksae's door, thinking about his feelings and wondering how to control the desirable urge to hold tight to the girl. He touched the doorknob and took a deep breath. Cloud entered the room and just looked at Kyksae for a couple of seconds, and then he walked beside her. Kyksae stood combing her hair, standing in her white undershirt and shorts. She apparently hadn't noticed Cloud as he closed the door behind him and stood next to her. He hugged her around the waist placing his head on her shoulder.

"Cloud?" Kyksae felt the blood rush to her face, and her cheeks began to burn.

"Did I scare you? I didn't intent to." His grip tightened, but not to hurt her.

Kyksae turned around to see his eyes,

"Why the sudden attention?"

"I just felt like it.... I couldn't hold back." He took her face in his right hand. She blushed,

"Cloud... What's up with you?"

"I just felt like being with you." he leaned in, a little closer. "Why? Do you want me to leave?" Kyksae was blushing deeper by the moment, then,

"No it's just... I want to see Steve fight in the tournament." Cloud looked at her, and then closed the cap, his lips playing with hers at first. He took his hands from her face and put them around her waist. He didn't want to think about her entering the tournament. He didn't want to imagine what Alex or Kazuya Mishima would do to her in a fight. He just didn't want to think about it. Kyksae gave a strange squeak but she melted into him. He pulled her closer; he couldn't imagine her beaten, not by Alex, not by Kazuya, and definitely not Marduk.

"AHEM." Steve and Mira stood in the doorway, both with grins on their faces, looking at the two teens. Kyksae's eyes got wider than her face and she felt like a deer in headlights. Her cheeks burned and she couldn't help the strange feelings rising up in her blood. Cloud took her head in his then looked at his parents,

"Do I ever say anything when you two kiss?" Steve just grinned,

"A'ight, A'ight. Just no Funny stuff. And you know what I mean, Cloud. " He turned, Mira waiting for a moment before following him. Mira grinned,

"You don't have to listen to him, we just don't want any kids beside ours running around just yet." Cloud watched as Mira left them. Kyksae studied Cloud's chest trying to imagine the people all away. Cloud looked at her, and then sat down on the bed behind him.

"Tell me. Kyksae. Do you want to participate in the tournament?

"...." She looked at the floor, and her hands went limp. "I... I would like to see what I can do. I would like to... To say I won... Against.. Him." She shifted her gaze and sat down on the edge of the bed. She waited for Cloud to hit her. She even cringed.

Cloud looked at her, then at the thought he pulled his knees to his chest.

"You might have the chance to."

"What makes you say that?" She looked at him, and waited.

"Just a feeling. I don't want you to get hurt out there, if my father puts you in there I'll never forgive him." He looked at her and took her face in his hands. "Something so

beautiful was not meant to hurt, and not to get hurt."

"What about you?" Kyksae blushed, but she enjoyed the feeling of having Cloud beside her.

"Me? There is nothing about me. I jus don't want you o go, I would fight and die for you if I had to."

"Cloud?" She looked up at him.

"Huh?" He looked at her, as he pulled back his hand

".... If anything happens, promise me you won't take it out on anyone." She looked at him, leaning around one inch from his face, "Please?"

"Uhm fine...I promise" he tried to smile, but it was harder then he thought it would be. Kyksae smiled back at him. It was truly hard to imagine the girl as a fighter.

Cloud smiled and was about to kiss her again, but when he was close he stopped, how did he know she wanted him to? "Good night." He got off the bed.

"Cloud!" Cloud turned and looked at the green-eyed girl behind him. She really wasn't one to ask for something so she replied,

"Good night." a bit sadly. Cloud looked at her then smiled.

"What were you going to say? 'Good night' wasn't it. Your voice told me." Kyksae smiled.

"It's ok. I... I just wanted to say I... I like you." Cloud smiled wider, he ran towards her and jumped her laying her flat onto the bed.

"I love you too." He kissed her. She laughed and kissed him back. Cloud deepened the kiss and the two lay there for a moment before Steve's voice was heard again,

"HEY! I SAID. NO FUNNY STUFF." Cloud rested on his elbows, and hid his face beside her face. He gave of a silent groan, and then he lifted his head.

"I wasn't going to seduce her!!!" Cloud got up, and kissed the girl one last time on her lips before heading out. "Night." Kyksae giggled,

"'Night." Cloud stomped down the hall. Upon entering his room, he changed into his sweat pants and sat down thinking of a way to keep Kyksae out of the tournament.

……………………………………

Mira was busy putting her stuff into a suitcase.

"You're going to miss me?" She was talking to the British man who was sitting at the desk. Steve looked up from the computer.

"Yeah I will. You know that." The woman smiled. She sat on the case, and watched her husband at his desk.

"I love you so much" Steve grinned,

"I know." He winked at her. Mira got up, and walked over to him, seating herself on his lap.

"I hope the kids won't cause you any trouble." She leaned her head against his chest. "Call me if they do cause trouble."

"Eh, I can handle it." Steve smirked.

"You think you can make it without me?" She looked up at him, he smelled like pineapples, but he tasted like sweet.

"Feh... Nah. But I'll manage." Steve leaned forward but was interrupted by Cloud's voice,

"No funny stuff now."

"I told you not to interrupt him, he wasn't going to do anything.... Now I won't get a good night kiss." She got up looking at her son. "We weren't doing anything." She crossed her arms behind her back.

"I'm sure." Cloud grinned and walked out, figuring something else to do.

Mira sat down on the bed after closing the door. "Don't stay on too long, it won't do you

good." The blonde just smiled, he didn't know how he was going to make it through the tournament just yet, but he knew he'd find a way, or at least Kyksae will. He sighed at the thought and logged off the computer. It was getting late. Mira pulled Steve close by his neck and smiled.

"You're worried you won't make it through the tournament?" She went through his hair, not once leaving his eyes. "If you lose I don't care at least you tried, that's all I want you to do. But don't look like a wreck afterwards." Steve kept grinning,

"They can't hurt me. They're just a bunch o' jokes."

"Yeah sure. Even I can beat you." she smiled. "But you won't have it easy...be careful I don't want to have to go to the hospital because my husband got hurt to much."

"Alright, alright." Steve grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

"How did I end up with a husband like you? Not that I can complain..." she grinned taking his lips for a short kiss, as she pulled back she smiled. "How did I get you and the kids?" Steve cocked an eyebrow,

"Uh... I donno?" He laughed. Mira laughed at him,

"I don't think I'll make it through all that in Egypt without you." her smiled vanished. "I just hope it won't be to long."

"Eh. You'll be back before ya know it." Steve grinned, and got up from his seat. "But for now, just get some sleep. It's pretty late." He looked out the dark window and pondered a moment before closing the shades. She did as she was told, but looked at him, sleeping was the last thing on her mind right about now.

"Sleep with me." She reached her hands out like a little child. Steve looked at her and nodded. He didn't wish her to go, but it was her duty. The tournament was close but it would have to wait. When he walked over to her, she closed her arms around him, bringing him into a deep kiss. Steve smiled and lay down, falling asleep quicker than he thought he would. Mira smiled, as her husband lay asleep in her arms. "Sleep tight." Shortly after she as well fell asleep.


	10. Some Things

Chapter 10:

Some Things….

………….. A week later ………….

"Wow..." Cid was bouncing up and down. He couldn't believe it. Kyksae marveled at all of the Japanese people.

"Eh, keep together kids. You can get lost quickly." Steve motioned for them. Cloud grabbed Kyksae's hand in his. Kai looked around and her eyes stopped on a boy her age, with flaming red hair. She stopped, and almost forgot that she could be left behind. 'Who is that?'. Cid, after seeing his sister stop, tried to get his dad's attention,

"Kai is lost in thought, I guess." The boy ran past her but stopped and turned. She a first thought he was looking at her before he jumped up and was caught by an older redhead with long hair, obviously his father. The man said something in another language darkly to his son and then set him back down, his belts and spurs clinking. She could tell he was a motorcyclist even before he turned and walked to the crosswalk. She reached out her hand to speak, but her voice was lost. 'Who was that boy?' "Come on, or you're getting lost." Kai turned to run after Cid, who called to her. The boy glanced at her but followed his father, as if he had punished his son by saying something Kai couldn't understand. She watched him before the sound of a deep voice came to her ears,

"Fox? Thought it was you." The tall redhead spoke to her father as if he knew him. Kyksae looked at the man and his son and smiled. The young boy blushed slightly and grinned. Kai was in the back watching then shook her head. Cloud, looked at the two but then examined the red headed man. He had brown eyes and his hair went to his shoulders. 'They don't look Japanese.' Cloud thought, looking at the boy and his father.

Kai looked away, acting at the moment, the most like her mother. She looked at the people walking by. Cid stared at her, then back at the man.

"RANG!" The British boxer suddenly smacked the man in his shoulder. The guy frowned, but laughed a little at the blonde man.

"Have you seen Kazama yet?" His voice was serious and a bit threatening but the boxer acted as if it was nothing.

"No, just got 'ere." He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh? And who is this?" Hwoarang took his son by the shoulder,

"This is my son, Sean."

"Sean? Doesn't sound Korean to me."

"It's his American name."

"Ah. Well, This is Cloud, Cid, and Kai. My kids." The blonde proudly boasted. The man looked over them and stopped on the black girl.

"And she is?"

"Kyksae Hampton."

"Hampton..?" Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and throught for a moment. "Isn't that, that loser-"

"Yeah." Steve finished quickly. The Korean looked at the girl and she smiled at him. Hwoarang smiled back.

"Reminds me of Denise." He mumbled. Kai looked at the buy and then looked away. Cid elbowed her, and tried to get her attention. She turned and saw his grinning face. She used her fist, and rammed it on top of his head.

"OWWWWWWWWW! What did I do?" He rubbed his head and looked at his sister who had her arms crossed, and looked to the side.

"Don't act innocent." Cid fluttered his eyelashes goofily, and mocked her,

"Oh but he's just so adorable!" He began laughing at her and leaned on Cloud for support. Hwoarang paid no mind to the children.

"It's starting soon, they're going to be drawing names tomorrow, you'd better hurry and sign up, Fox."

"Yeah, Come on kids. Let's go." Steve motioned for them and then shook Hwoarang's hand; "It'll be good fighting you in the tournament."

"Same here, Blondie." The Korean grinned at him and Steve walked on across the street with the kids not far behind him. Sean let the wind flick his hair and he gave her a small smile,

"Bye."

"Bye," Kai replied, her blush deeper. Cloud shook his head,

"KAI, LET'S GO." As the five of them disappeared across the street, Hwoarang smacked Sean on the back of his head and turned on his heel. The boy grinned and rubbed the bruised spot before trotting after his father.

…………………………………………………………….

Kai kept walking with the boy's image in her head. Cid bothering her, trying to see what she was thinking.

"We're here." Steve's voice cut through the kids' thoughts and so did the massive stadium. All of the fighters were scattered and lined in different places. Steve turned and looked at them, "Alright guys, you know the deal. Stay in one place, stay together, don't run off with anyone, and please.... Keep yourselves in check. The people hear aren't to be messed with. Alright?" Kai looked around, then she looked at her father.

"Who is that big gorilla over there? And the guy in the sunglasses?"

"Eh? No body. Just don't mess with anyone ok? Stay here." The kids nodded and watched as Steve disappeared into the line. Cid kept poking and messing with Kai until she had had about enough.

"ARG" She ran after him, ignoring Steve's orders.

"YOU TWO STOP!!" Cloud became frustrated and without thinking ran after the two, all three disappearing in the crowd. Kyksae turned finding the three gone and walked to find them. She pushed her way through the crowd, white knee length dress bright against her dark skin. She stopped and looked around. She froze when she saw the dark man with the sunglasses, that Kai had said something about earlier. He looked as if he was a statue but his arm moved slowly and removed the sunglasses, indicating, that he was, indeed, looking at Kyksae. The girl smiled at him then ran off quickly to find the others, leaving only a vague ghost like streak behind.

"He always has to bother me." she turned her head to look behind her, to see if Cid was behind her, not looking she bumped into someone, falling down on the ground hard. "Ouch. I'm sorry I didn't see where I was-" She looked at the person in front of her, and almost jumped out of her skin. The tall man looked down and grinned at her, his black skin shining in the light.

"Well, hello... little... FOX."

"Uhhh... Hi?" She got up, and looked around. It took the girl a moment to realize that the black man was actually Alex and that he was reaching for her quickly. Kai spun around and ran back the other way, calling Cloud, Cid and Steve the whole way. She was grabbed by her shirt and spun her around. "Urg. Let me go." Forgetting the boxing lessons she had with her father, she struggled. The man laughed loudly.

"Foxes are little demons that shouldn't mess with God's children.."

"Stop!" Kyksae's voice rang out from somewhere close in the crowd and it seemed as if everyone got quiet. Some people turned around and many moved out of the way, leaving a path from her to her father and Kai open. The man with his sunglasses watched the girl closely.

"Let go of me, you monster!" Kai eyes began to glow like the way her mother's did when she got mad. "If you're so into God then I'm-" She stopped, she could control it, but thinking of all the people seeing it made her change her mind. "LET GO!!!" She punched him in the face. The man didn't seem the slightest bit phased in any way, but Kyksae spoke up clearly,

"Stop! Stop this or I'll... "

"You'll what? Hit your old man? Nonsense kid. So naive... So pure... I'd just love-"

"Stop!" Kyksae ran towards him and punched him as hard as she could summon the strength to do so in the face, knocking him backwards because of the pain from both hits from the two girls. She breathed deeply, trying not to become hateful. He had to admit; she had a mean left hook.


	11. Twins

Chapter 11:

Twins

Kai looked at Kyksae and smiled,

"That's what you get for hitting two girls like us." She stuck out her tongue, and waved him off. "Come on Kykase, leave him be you'll get your chance."

"I am.. Sorry Kai." She smiled back and nodded. As the two girls turned Alex dashed at them. A black haired girl with pigtails jumped from the crowd and stood ready to help, as did a tall man with a cat's mask. Alex never made it to the two fighters however. The black man skidded back as a loud 'TWAH' struck the air. In one split second, Kazuya Mishima had knocked the boxer back, shocking almost everyone in the crowd. Kyksae turned and smiled at him, "I'm sorry." She paused, "Thank you." She bowed deeply and turned back around to see Steve running towards the two girls, Cloud and Cid close behind. Kai couldn't keep her eyes off of the man with the sunglasses he seemed to have an aura around him, just like her mother, but much intensely stronger. She ignored Steve, and walked over to the man.

"Uhm Excuse me sir...but who are you?" She looked at him, he was way taller then she was, and built stronger then her father. The man just glanced at the girl before turning and leaving her behind. He quickly disappeared in the crowd.

"Don't worry about him Kai. He will be ok. Steve is waiting for us." Kai turned, and went to her father.

"Sorry about that father."

"I told you to stay put. Thanks Ling." He looked at her then to the masked man, "King." Steve smiled at them. "I owe ya." The two shrugged and went off after saying 'bye' in different languages. "Are you hurt?"

"No but he is." Kai turned and pointed at Alex.

"That is what you get for running off." Cid nagged on.

"I would not have if you would've stopped bothering me." Kai said back.

"STOP YOU TWO." Clouds voice roared at both of them. "Father, can we leave?" Steve sighed.

"Yeah. They won't be drawing 'til tomorrow." Kyksae looked around and locked eyes with a pair of twins. She waved happily at them. Kai looked at Kyksae, and then the direction she was waving. Cloud did too, as well as Cid.

"More twins? Or am I seeing double?" Cloud said leaning on Kyksae. The twins looked at each other before waving back and walking towards them.

"Hello. I'm Kazaa-"

"And I'm Jyn. What's your name?" The second rowdy one winked at her. Kyksae laughed,

"I'm Kyksae." The first sighed,

"I'm sorry. My brother is a little to loud."

"Am not." He grinned at Kyksae. Kai looked at them weirdly, then she looked at Cloud and laughed. He didn't let any guy think that Kyksae was free; he sometimes got jealous too.

"And where would your parents be, if you have any?" Cloud 's voice had a hint of impatience in it. He couldn't wait to get out of that place. Jyn opened his mouth, but Kazaa put a hand out in front of him.

"Our father is busy at the moment. I think we're old enough to handle ourselves, don't you?" The boy smiled at Kyksae making the girl blush slightly. Cloud looked at him, and fixed his grip on Kyksae's hand. Kai saw it and wanted to place a hand on his shoulder but resisted the urge to do so. Cid looked between them, he could see the static electricity. Kyksae let out a small squeak at the pressure on her hand. Jyn's eyes were still fixed on Cloud's. The boy was as cool as anything and Steve didn't say a word. He knew it was their issue. Kazaa spoke up first,

"It was nice meeting you but Jyn and I have an appointment. We'll see you at the tournament?"

"Yes." She smiled, hiding the streaking pain shooting up her arm from Cloud's grip.

"Then we'll see you there."

"Root for us." Jyn and Kazaa bowed then walked off.

"I will!" She waved back. Cloud let go, at the moment he felt like punching holes in every wall he could see.

"Father I want to enter the tournament." His anger rose, and he felt like beating on something. "Is there a Gym near by?"

"Cloud relax-" Kai spoke but was cut of by his fast turn.

"I don't feel like it."

"Man that guy won't take Kyksae away from you stop worring about that." Cid said it and was met by Clouds angry eyes. Steve sighed.

"You can't. They stopped taking names an hour ago."

"Cloud.." Kyksae wanted to touch him but she pulled back, he always scared her when he was angry.

"DAMN" He didn't care if he got in trouble now he was mad. If he ever saw that Jyn again he would be going mad and he would do more than punch his lights out. Kyksae stepped back and took a deep breath. Steve watched his son and shook his head.

"If you let him get to you, then he wins, yanno." The twins were focused on their older brother.

"I know that but still. Uh, fine I'll TRY to let it go." He turned and looked at the frightened girl, when he saw the fear, he felt horrible. ...we leave?"

"Everyone, get in the car." Steve opened two doors and waited for them. The kids got in, and Cloud sat silently. He didn't want to look at Kyksae, her frightened eyes were still burned in his mind.

Upon arrival at the apartment, Steve rented, they got out of the car and headed up the stairs. Cloud plopped down on the sofa and sighed heavily.

"Don't get too comfortable. You guys need your sleep for tomorrow." Steve threw the bags in the two bedrooms. "You know the drill. No girls in guys room. No guys in girls' room." Kyksae watched Cloud from across the room.

"We know.... I wouldn't want to do anything stupid anyway father. " Cloud spoke up from his seat, his mind halfway on everything. Kai helped making dinner later on, so she could have the chance to talk to her father alone.

"Hey... Uhhh Cid and I are brother and sister, so we can share one room, could Kyksae and Cloud sleep in one? He is not stupid father. He wouldn't do anything stupid ya know." She started to cut the carrots.

"No." Steve didn't even hesitate.

"Why?" Kai did her famous trick puppy dog eyes.

"Number one: Because She is a young woman, he is a young man, and both have raging hormones. Been there. Done that. And Number two: Because I said so sweetc'kes." He pulled her cheek a little and went back to cleaning chicken.

"But he is not stupid.... He wouldn't want to get it any trouble with you." Kai tried another way: begging eyes.

"No and you all will just have to live with it." Steve dumped the chicken into breadcrumbs and put them on the hot skillet.

"But-" Kai argued with her father for a while.


	12. Controversy

Chapter 12:

Controversy

Cloud was in his room putting his clothes in his closet. Kyksae stood in the doorway, fiddling with the end of her white dress and every occasionally looking up at Cloud.

"I... I'm sorry Cloud." Cloud looked up, he didn't even know she was there.

"What are you talking about? I got mad because I got jealous. I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." She looked at the floor and let

the end of her white dress fall,

"I was trying to be nice..." Came her reply.

"I know... That's why I hate myself, because I overreacted. Kyksae, you didn't do anything wrong." He placed another layer of shirts in the drawers and sat down on the bed

looking at the ground. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, I should not have acted the way I did." She took a step forward but remembered Steve's words and stepped back out.

"I... Don't think Jyn meant it that way."

"Kyksae" He reached out to her, he wanted to hug her, and didn't want to let go. "I'm sorry." The green-eyed-girl smiled,

"It's ok."

"Dinner" Steve's voice came from the kitchen. She turned and began walking down the hallway. Clouds arms where lost in mid air. He got up, walked slowly into the dining room, and saw Cid already chewing the food.

"Who will you fight first, father" Kai said after swallowing the food in her mouth. Cid 's cheeks were full and he didn't say anything. Cloud sat down silently, his mind on

Kyksae. He knew she would fight, but she didn't know. Steve thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but it's preliminary rounds so it could be anyone."

"You let Kyksae enter, didn't you" Clouds voice was quiet barely heard. Steve nodded,

"I was getting to that. Kyksae, tomorrow morning we'll warm up, nothing serious 'cause I don't want you hurt and fighting if I can help it." The girl nodded and raised the fork to her mouth.

"You let her fight and you'll get her hurt."

"If she gets hurt, it's her own fault. I've trained her to fight back and she'll use it. Are you really that faithless in her" Cloud looked at his father for the first time with what looked like hatred.

"NO. IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT BECAUSE YOU LET HER IN. I have faith in her, but when she gets hurt badly I won't forgive you" Kai looked at her brother, she would ever be able to stand up to her father. Cid was paralyzed he couldn't even swallow his food. Steve didn't flinch.

"You forget your place, Cloud." His voice was threateningly deep. His eyes watched Cloud's every breath. The room was silent. Kyksae looked down at her plate, then with a small 'clink' set the fork down and left the table, knocking down the chair with a thud and leaving it on the floor.

"Why are you letting her go? Because mother asked you too? If you let her go... I'll never forgive you." Cloud stood up so fast that his chair fell back; he wasn't scared of his father. If he raised his hand, he'd block it simply. Steve just stared at his son.

"I am letting her go 'cause she needs to let go of her anger."

"What anger" Cloud nearly knocked over the glasses of milk on the table. The blonde man opened his mouth to replay but the front door slamming shut interrupted him.

She ran. She just ran. Kyksae turned the corner fast and ran into what felt like a brick wall. She fell backwards and didn't try to get up. The green-eyed girl looked at the wet cement and tried to ignore the pain shooting up her leg from the fall.

"Father" That voice was very familiar to her. "Kyksae, are you ok" She looked up slightly to see Kazaa kneeling down. Kyksae tried to smile, tears welling up in her green

eyes.

"I'm... I'm ok..." She looked up when a shadow enveloped Kazaa and her.

"Father, I think she hurt her leg. It looks swollen and there's a little bit of blood." The tall man nodded and bent down, Jyn running up from the shop, to see what was going on. "Hey, here, I'll help you up." Kazaa reached down and helped the girl to her feet. Kyksae couldn't ignore the pain any longer, and looked down. Almost all of her right pants leg looked like it was stained red. She figured she must have skidded.

"Can you walk" The tall man's deep and accented voice spoke to her. Kyksae looked up.

"I... I think so."

"Take her to the car, I'll be there in a moment." The two boys did as they were told, and helped Kyksae into the car. She didn't know them very well, but the tall man had something different to him. Something that was different from the one with the sunglasses.

Cloud turned around and ran out after her. Kai followed him closely. Cid was still seated with the food in his mouth looking at his father. Outside, Kai and Cloud split up. Cloud was much better at remembering streets and directions, but he wouldn't begin to know where to find her.

"KYKSAE..." His call was not answered. 'I'm so sorry.' Cloud stopped and leaned against a streetlight to catch is breath. His mind was spinning and his eyes burned. Cloud leaned against the wall, looking out at the horizon, his only thoughts were on Kyksae.

"It would be much easier if she had lime green hair instead of lime green eyes. Ugh..." She spoke to herself, trying to find her way through the streets. She ran down the sidewalks dodging people and fell backwards, after colliding with something. "Ouch." She reached to her head as she looked up, her face turned as red as the boy's hair in front of her. The redhead looked at her for a moment then,

"Why are you running" Kai looked shocked and unbelievably embarrassed.

"Uhh... I was trying to find a friend of mine." She got up, and dusted off her pants. "Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you like that." The redheaded boy, who clicked in

her mind as Sean, watched her for a moment.

"Who're you looking for" Kai looked at him as her eyes narrowed.

"None of your business. Sorry." She walked past him.

"Hey! You're lookin' for that black girl, aren't you? Well, I just saw the Kazama twins leave with her in a car. Looks like she was bleeding." Sean scoffed"Not that you'd know where their house is." He started to walk off, hands in his pockets. Kai stopped and turned.

"Hey! Wait" She ran in step beside him. "You think you could show me where it is"

"Eh" He turned slightly"It's not my business remember"

"Never mind that crap I said." She looked at him, seeing that he looked a lot like his father. "Please, can you show me where they are" He was taller then her and it was bit intimidating. He sighed,

"Ok. Seeing as I am a sucker for pretty girls." He winked at her and continued"I hope you can keep up." He flashed her a smirk before running off swiftly like a hawk. Kai quickly realized that Sean's legs where the strongest part of him and mentally kicked herself for asking for his help. Her legs kept pace with his, running beside him. It almost looked like the two were racing.

Cloud reluctantly entered the doorway to find his father not in sight and Cid sitting on the couch. Cid said nothing but stared at the Japanese soap operas, bored-like and yawning. The room was awfully quiet. Even the Japanese girls on the television were speaking low. Steve was nowhere in sight.

"Where is father" Cid turned at Clouds voice not seeing Kyksae made him frown.

"You didn't find her" Cloud frowned deeper,

"I asked a question."

"So? Why should you care where father is"

"None of your business where is he" Cid stared at his brother and the latter stared back. Cid looked back at the television before talking to the extremely annoyed Cloud.

"Where's Kai? Thought you two were together."

"We split up." Cloud said sitting down at the table.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT" Cid stood up, looking at his older brother.

"Well we both thought we could find her easier that way." Cid gawked at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! KAI COULD BE OUT THERE ALONE WITH SOME RANDOM GUY! OR WORSE! THAT REDHEAD GUY! AHHH" Cid was by now pulling his hair out.


	13. My Questions

Chapter 13:

My Questions

"Exactly how long is your stamina? The way you run... Your father trains you, huh"

"Yes. We race everyday." He laughed"I've never beaten him." Sean sped up, jumping down the parkway stairs and dodging the people who were still on the street. After a moment or two, he slowed down and let Kai catch up to him. Kai tried to keep up but he was fast. She finally thought she had caught up to him, but found out she lost him. 'Great now what?' She kept going the same way they where heading, trying to find her guide again.

"Hey! Blondie! Over here" The redhead clearly stood out in the crowds. He waved to her and pointed around the corner, waiting for her to catch up. Kai shook her head and ran after him. When she finally got beside him, he started running again.

"Ya know, I've got a name... It's not Blondie. It's Kai. Hope you'll remember."

"Eh, as far as I'm concerned sweetie, you're blonde. " He grinned then it faded quickly. "The Kazama's live there, down that road, and yes. That IS the Mishma House. Well, at least a tenth of it." He shrugged"See ya later Blondie." He blew her a kiss and began walking off back to where he ran from.

"Bye, Cherry-head" she smiled and turned around. Kai walked down to the house and up to the door. After ringing the doorbell, she almost turned, having gotten no answer. Silence followed the doorbell then the door opened. A tall man rose up out of the shadowed doorway and looked down at that shorter blonde.

"Can I help you" Obviously accented and thickly deep, his voice sounded like soft thunder in the smaller girl's ears.

"Uhm is this the Kazama house" Kai was slightly scared, couldn't have Sean warned her first? The man raised a thick eyebrow,

"Yes, and you would be"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Kai Fox."

"... Is there something you need? There something wrong with Steve"

"How do you know my father? Uhh no... A friend of mine, uhm, Kyksae, I'm looking for her. She's about as tall as me, is black, with green eyes. I just wanted to know if you've seen her. Someone told me to look here." She herd voices in the back but didn't bother to listen. He nodded,

"Come in. She's here." He stepped to the side and watched as the girl stepped in the house. Kai unsure first, waited until the door behind her closed, and he led the way. Finally, he led her into a large living room where Kyksae was seated on the couch, her leg wrapped up.

"Kyksae! What happened? Are you ok" Kai ran up to the girl, embracing her, and checking on her. "Cloud, and I have been worried sick. Cid called me on my cell, father isn't home right now, probably beating his anger out on a punching bag." Kai looked at her, realizing why the girl ran off. "This today would have happened sooner or later, its not your fault." Kyksae closed her eyes for a moment the opened them again,

"I know. I'm sorry for running off..."

"Here." Kai looked up at the black haired boy with dyed red bangs"No need to look at me funny, I'm not a"

"Jerk." The other twin entered the room handing Kai a glass of tea.

"...All of the time... and Thanks Kazaa for finishing my sentence."

"Not a problem, Jyn. Any time."

"I know..." Jyn handed Kyksae her glass and sat down on the couch. Kai looked at the two. They got along great, not like her and her brother. She chuckled at the thought.

"Don't worry father won't be mad at you. He will be at Cloud for making you run off, though. Just be happy that they found you, and not you father." Jyn spoke up,

"Well it was Kazaa's fault anyway."

"Hm. Jyn is right. I didn't mean to knock her down." Kazaa confessed,

"So we couldn't just leave her there anyway." Jyn shrugged. "Dad wouldn't have let us."

"Is.. Is Cloud .. Ok" She looked up slightly.

"He's big enough he'll be ok. We had to split up to find you. He's probably home, or still searching for you." She took Kyksae's free hand. "Don't worry he's ok." Kyksae tried to smile.

"I hope Steve isn't too upset..."

"Kazaa." The man deep voice called out from the kitchen.

"Yes father"

"Take them home. It's getting dark quickly."

"Yes father" Kazaa picked up the keys from the coffee table earning him a look and show of tongue from the ever playful and aggressive Jyn. He snickered"Shall we"

"Kyksae, do you need help, or can you walk by yourself" Kai said looking at the girl.

"I... Can walk." Kyksae stood up almost falling over making Jyn catch the girl, his arms around her waist and her full weight on him.

"Sorry." She blushed and pulled away. The boy merely nodded and slowly let go of her, careful not to make her loose her balance. Kai helped the girl to the steps, where Jyn and Kazaa's father held the door open.

"Thank you for letting her stay here, I hope she didn't cause any trouble." She knew the answer to the last question. Kyksae had never been a troublemaker.

"Be careful." The man's deep voice ran clear and low from the front steps. Kazaa waved and Jyn went to step down. The man grabbed Jyn by his hood and stood there. "And you are going where"

"..." Jyn sighed"No where father." The three left in the car and Kazaa drove off.

Still on the road, Kai had to ask a question.

"Do you live only your father, or also your mother" Kazaa waited for a moment before replying.

"Mother is ... We're looking for her. Don't mention her around Jyn. He's touchy about that subject." Kai hadn't noticed before but the boy wasn't bad looking. He wasn't as good looking as Sean but he was defiantly sweeter, more gentle and strong. Jyn on the other hand was a little more cocky and ambitious.

"Which one of you two is older...I know your twins, but still I'm a couple of seconds older than my brother..." Kazaa's laughter was a strange thing. Though he looked like a Mishima and was a Kazama, it sounded loud and clear. Almost too sweet in itself.

"Funny. Everyone always asks us that." he caught his breath then"We were born at the same time. We were born together, we trained together, and we do everything together. Well, almost anyway. But you get what I'm saying." He glanced at her in the front passenger's seat. "Don't be surprised if you find out we even switch places sometimes. It's kinda hard for Jyn since he has a problem with acting like me."

"I can imagine why..." A strange feeling burst from inside of her, 'Mother? What is happening to you? Why do I feel so empty, and why does it keep trying to control me?' She looked at Kazaa clearer. "Have you ever...have you herd of a Devil before? Or demon? My mother said that they're real." She hoped she would get an answer to that one she didn't know if Jyn or Kazaa ever herd of her before, or her mother. Maybe her Uncle Jin was trying to stay away from others that have the same problem. "Does..." she couldn't finish the question; her voice wouldn't allow it. She wanted to ask, if he had to live through what she does, if he had no friend like she does, if he had problems controlling it like she did.

Cloud, always was the strongest, he shared both demon forms. Cid had the best luck, ending up with most of the 'angel gene'. She, on the other hand, ended up with most of the 'demon gene'. She looked at her hands that where folded in her lap, then turned her face to look outside. Kyksae was asleep in the back seat; she must have been tired from all the running.

"My mother told me about your father, and Kazuya Mishima... She told me that there are things in this world that seem horrible, but still are being loved because some people don't care. My father loves her, yet she is..." She sighed not taking her eyes off the street outside. "If I remember correctly, she told me that evil things have a heart too... Do...do you now how to control it" The aura around Kazaa had become grim and the fresh memory of his sweet laughter had been wiped clean from the earth. The car was silent and after a moment, he didn't respond. His brow was different. It had become somewhat like the man with the sunglasses, Kai had seen at the tournament sign up. Yet, something looked like it weighed heavily on his heart. After a moment, his young voice spilled out, but it was much deeper.


	14. Determined

Chapter 14:

Determined

After a moment, his young voice spilled out, but it was much deeper.

"... Don't go looking for answers so quickly." He glanced at her and his eyes were a bit different"I had a thirsted for too much. I wanted to know. I wanted to see and feel. Knowledge was always my power and yet..." His voice trailed off and he pulled over stopping the car and taking a deep breath"I still haven't curbed my appetite for wanting to know everything, but some things are best kept secret." He tried smiling at her but failed horribly. "I know about Mira. And..." He paused again"It'd be a shame to loose such a pretty girl to her ambition of wanting to know dark secrets." He looked at Kai. "That came out wrong. I really didn't mean to be that harsh. I'm sorry. Gomen." he looked at the steering wheel. Kai glanced at him, and felt sorry for asking; she reached over and hugged him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to ask you like this." She tightened the embrace a little; she was scared of letting go. Maybe he was the only person who understood her. "I will learn with time, I know that...it's just...sometimes, I'm scared of it...it...makes me feel things I normally don't." She hid her face in his shirt. He stroked her hair, a little surprised at her action but he sighed,

"I know. I know. Just... Don't mention it around anyone. Jyn and Father get... Uptight when someone says something about it. We're doing everything we can. We just, haven't found Mother yet." He looked down at her"I know how evil it feels. I have it here." He touched his heart then removed his hand. "And Grandfather, Well, Kazuya, he's not really social. I wouldn't try talking to him about it. It'll be ok. You four aren't as far down as we are. You still have a chance at your own salvation." He smiled at her. "You just have to take it." Kai grasped his shirt.

"You have it too. That place is pure, you probably have more good then evil, because your mother loves you and she still does have impact on you even though she's not here now. Even Jin is pure in his way...you all are... She helped him in a way, and she did help you two. As long as you think of her, she'll help you get through it. We are about equal when it come to being pure." She smiled"I wonder why he is such a grump though...I mean G- your grandfather..." her smile widened trying to imagine him nicer. The boy chuckled.

"You're not directly linked to the lineage so he doesn't have much control over you... Unless you give him your control willingly." He looked up"Dammit" he started the car and hurriedly sped off"It's really late. Where do you live again" He was trying not to be embarrassed but Kazaa's face reddened each passing moment. Kai laughed.

"You should see your face... You look so funny when you're embarrassed." Laughing she added"Take a right, right here." After he took the turn, she was still smiling. "Ya know it would be interesting though to finally have an uncle, cousin, or a grandfather." She looked away sad a little but it couldn't really be heard. "I never knew anyone else of my family, except my mother, and father. Father said that we have a grandmother somewhere, but we don't here anything from her. I literally gave up on seeing anyone else beside my parents. When I found about you guys, and us coming over here, it gave me some hope." The apartment building was already in sight.

"Well, we're not technically family." Kazaa's blush faded and he pulled up beside the apartment buildings. "So you know. Don't worry, family isn't all it's cracked up to be, but sometimes it's the only thing you've got." He smiled and got out of the car, walking quickly to the other side and opening the door for Kai"Besides, we're not family but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I guess so." She reached for the back, and shook Kyksae awake. "Hey, sleepyhead we're back." Kazaa opened the door for Kyksae and helped her out. He looked up and closed the door behind the girl. Kai looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for bringing us home." She started to walk up the steps, and a strange feeling struck her on the inside. She turned to her left watching Kazaa help Kyksae up the steps.

"Something wrong" Kai tried to focus, but failed when she felt a sudden burn in her back and collapsed. Kazaa caught the girl and picked her up over his shoulder. 'I would love for Jyn to be here right now...' His thought's raced and so did his steps, helping Kyksae up the stairs and down the hall with Kai on his shoulder, Kazaa stumbled and kicked the apartment door, trying to figure out what to say to Steve and his sons when the sight came to their eyes.

"OPEN UP DAMMIT" He kicked the door one last time and sent it flying off its hinges into the apartment, leaving Cid stunned and Cloud's mouth gaping open. Upon seeing one of the twins, Cloud's anger flamed, and when he saw Kai and Kyksae in his arms and the bloodstain on his shirt, he ran quickly, and took Kai from him.

"What happened" Cid skidded over. His sister was lying in Cloud's arms, holding her waist tightly with her eyes squinted in pain. Cid took Kyksae from Kazaa, and brought her to her room.

"Go get the phone and call father tell him, that we need to get to the hospital as soon as possible." Cid ran off, after bringing a few towels.

"Damn I didn't know shots could hurt this much." She tried to get out of Kazaa's grip, so that it wouldn't hurt as much but to her avail, it didn't help. Kai was awake the whole time, she wasn't weak, and she wouldn't pass out anytime soon. Cid stood around not knowing what to do next while Cloud helped Kazaa with the bandages. Kazaa's heart pounded in his head, the blood rushed to his ears as he tried to keep calm. Funny how everyone in the room watched him in admiration almost because he didn't look the slightest bit scared or phased.

"Shhh... Just stay calm. It'll be ok. Don't talk. Just concentrate on something. Anything, Try to keep your mind off the pain and stay awake." The seconds seemed like hours before the ambulance would get there. Hurting the girl was almost too much for him to bear. Sean and smiling face was the first thing that popped in her head. The next few moments passed as if they were a dream. The sirens came into hearing range, paramedics covered the apartment and Kai was taken from the blood stained Kazaa. Kyksae left quickly with the paramedics and Kazaa sat there on the floor, his hands and face dripping in blood. Cloud looked at the boy.

"Hey, I can let you wash off and borrow some of my clothes." Cloud went into his room and got a shirt. "Here, I don't think your dad would be happy to see you like that." Kazaa looked up,

"Ah, no thank you. It's ok. I've done worse to myself." He smiled at him and stood up"Gomen. I didn't mean to break the door. I'll help you fix it if you'd like." He paused"I'm not Jyn if you'd like to know." He chuckled slightly. Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"I figured, but still, I don't think I want to meet your father when he's upset. Come on, the bathroom is in there." Cid picked up the door, and tried to get it back up. "Here." Cloud helped him, and turned, "If you want to you can call your father and tell him why your late."

"My phone's in the car. I'll just call in a moment." Kazaa sighed and helped the boys fix the door. "You guys should get to the hospital. I can drive you if you don't mind."

"It is already late, and the way you look, people would mistake you for an assassin." Cloud smiled, placing a hand on the other boys shoulder.

"Maybe you really want to change first, and then we can go" Cid said earning a glare from Cloud.

"Are you sure you want to bring us there" Kazaa sighed,

"I owe it to you, maybe I can explain on the way there." He wiped the blood from his face and arms on his shirt and took the shirt off. For being a Mishima, he was thin. He tugged his undershirt slightly then gestured to the door"We going or you need to do something first" Cloud nodded.

"Lets go." Cloud, followed by Cid, entered the car, and left for the hospital.

…………………………………………….

They waited in the waiting room. Kazaa had explained all that he could to them and yet everything was silent.

"Virgil" Kazaa's head snapped up and he jumped from his seat, to see Jyn running towards him. The boy hugged his twin closely and they stood there for a moment tight in embrace. "Geez, you scared us. When Dad got a call from Steve he nearly flipped"

"Where is Father" Jyn hesitated at his brother's comment,

"He's coming. I think he was apologizing to the nurse I bypassed while running in the hall."

Cid didn't look up, his twin was inside that room, and he didn't know what was happening to her. Cloud sat beside Steve he said not a word. He knew if he did, Steve could blame him for what happened. Kyksae sat in the corner and looked at the floor. She shook her head at the thoughts flowing through her mind. The green-eyed girl suddenly stood, and walked from the waiting room, the white dress still shining. Kazaa looked and Jyn and he just shook his head. Cloud watched her and got up, following her.

"Kyksae... What's wrong" He wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to him at all, but he needed to hear her voice and try to make her smile. She stopped and turned. Something in her eyes was a bit different from what he remembered,

"It was my fault. I should have... I know what I have to do now." Cloud looked at her, he didn't understand.

"What are you talking about" he thought for a moment then it hit him. "Fine. Fight in the tournament, but don't do something stupid now." He ran in front of her, and spread out his arms. "Don't go and do something stupid." Never had the girl ever do anything aggressive in the boy's eyes yet she just brushed past him. Cloud looked at the girls back, he blamed himself for this. If he would have agreed in the first place to let her go this none of this would have happened. "I'm sorry." The girl didn't hear the boy's apology as she left. Kyksae passed Jin quietly, leaving him dazed by the white dress that looked so familiar.


	15. Paralyzed

Chapter 15:

Paralyzed

Cloud took his old seat near his father, and sat silently, his hands folded.

"How long do you think it will take" Cid's voice was so loud compared to the silence in the room.

"I"Cloud was cut off by his fathers deeper voice, obviously he was mad.

"I don't know." Steve held his head in his hands. Kazaa read the look on Cloud's face and spoke up.

"Fox-san... It was my fault. I was there I could have"

"You couldn't have done anything. Alex sent someone to kill Kyksae to stop her from entering, but Kai threw herself in the way. It wasn't your fault, child." A woman in a white dress with blonde and black hair walked up to them. Cloud felt so happy seeing his mother stand right there, yet questioned why. "I took care of my business. Don't worry." She still stood in her spot the boys looking at her. Her white dress was decorated with strange Egyptian-like symbols, and tattoos over her body. "I thought something was wrong so I came.

Steve had wounded pride now, and was too embarrassed to look up at his wife. He had told her he could handle it, so why couldn't he"Steve" she stepped in front of him, and bent down. "You played your role well. You didn't so anything wrong." Her hands found their place beside his head, and her touch soothed his mind. "Its ok now. I'm here." She kissed his forehead, and folded her hands in his. She turned her head and looked at the twins. "Amazing… You two look so different form what I imagined but so fittingly like your parents." She smiled. Kazaa looked at the woman and sighed,

"We... Can't find our mother." Before Mira could say a word, Jin entered the room and raised his hand to her, as if to say 'Hi'. Mira stood up, and walked over to the twins.

"You'll find her when you think you won't. Don't stop searching for someone you love, ok." She looked at Jin and smiled. "But your father has you two to keep him going to search for her." She walked towards Jin and gave him a sister-like light hug, not ever touching him as if he would push her away. She knew he wasn't really a person to show affection. She pulled back and smiled. "You don't give up either." Cid who was motion less for minutes, stood up and embraced his mother. She rubbed his head, and smiled. "She doesn't choose to be gone...but she has a reason." Cloud didn't want to make the two twins feel bad, so he just left the urge to hug his mother for now.

Jin said not a word, and Kazaa took Jyn's hand in his. The nurse came in and bowed before speaking to Steve who was by now standing.

"You may go and see her now. She's doing just fine." Steve glanced at Mira before saying thanks in a very rushed British manner to the nurse and running off to see his daughter.

"We must go. The tournament starts tomorrow. I'm sure you understand." Jin's deep voice cut through Mira's thoughts.

"I understand, and I'm sorry that you guys were called here." She bowed to him, and turned before saying. "Good luck to you guys."

……………………………………

Mira would have fainted at the sight of her daughter hooked up to all sorts of cables if her body would have let her. She stood beside Steve, and hugged him, his head leaning against her stomach.

"Amazing how strong she got." she smiled, brushing over Steve's hair.

"Mother...Kyksae she"

"I know, Cloud. Don't worry she'll be alright." She smiled. Her smile calmed him a little, but it didn't help keep his heart from hurting.

"Why did this happen to Kai, mother" Cid sat at the head of the bed going through his twin sister's hair.

"The shot was meant for Kyksae, not her. I'm assuming that she saw the person, she stood in front of Kyksae on purpose." Her eyes watered. "She will end up just like me...the same situation." Her tears ran down her face, and landed on Steve's head. "I never wanted this to happen." She clutched onto Steve's head, hugging him. "I'm so sorry if I would have been here this"

"Stop it Mira. It wasn't your fault and you know it." Steve didn't look up from Kai's face. He watched the girl breath in and out.

"I..." she lowered her head, and looked at her daughter. "Steve, you have a fight tomorrow, go home and get some rest I'll stay here, and call you if there is something wrong ok" She bent down, and kissed his cheek. "Go on it will be ok." She looked at Cid and Cloud. "You two must be tired too. Go on, get some rest as well."

"Mum..." Cid looked at Kai then sighed, Cloud putting his hand on his shoulder,

"Come on.. Let's go." He led his brother out of the room and stopped when he saw Kazaa and Jyn standing waiting. Neither said a word. The doctor came in closing the door behind him. He presented himself as Dr. Shimuji

"Mr. and Mrs. Fox, may I speak to you for a second" They headed into a smaller room and the man pulled out some X-rays from Kai. "This right here shows that the bullet went into her spine, but stuck right there, that is probably the reason why she collapsed." Mira looked at it then her mind flickered back to Kai.

"So your telling me my daughter can't walk"

"No" the man in the white robe fixed his glasses. "Right now she is still under the drugs, so it might take a while, even if she is able to. "Steve looked at his wife, and then at the man.

"You told me that she took the bullet for someone else...well that might explain it the person who shot, aimed for the other ones spine, missing and hitting your daughter. If she would not have been in the way it would have been a perfect shot, and the person would have been killed." Mira took Steve's hand in hers, feeling even more pain running through him.

Both headed back to their daughter. Mira brushed the girls hair and Steve took her hand.

"I know you're tired, Steve. Go home and rest, you have a fight tomorrow." She went from her daughter to her husband who seemed like a wreck. "Steve...you can't change what happened, please go." The blonde sighed, hugging her back, not saying a word and left reluctantly. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.


	16. Spotted

Chapter 16:

Spotted

"Come on you can do better than that" Steve groaned as Kyksae slid on her back for the third time in a row. 'Damn Marduk'. "Get up! Come on! You're tougher than that" The girl jumped up aiming a punch to the oversized man's gut, but he simply blocked it and skull bashed the green-eyed girl harshly. Mira, Cloud, and the twins stood in the crowd watching the girl. Cloud flinched every time he saw the girl hit. If his mom wasn't holding on to ho his sleeve, he probably would have jumped into the fight. Kai wanted to see more, but from her wheel chair, she could make out barely anything. She heard people yell, and others whistle, and then a woman maybe her mom's age came near her. The woman threw her arms around her mom, and laughed. Kai figured out that the woman was one of her mom's best friends, and had to be the mother of Sean. Her temperature increased. What if he was here? Would he look at her or ignore her? Kai froze, now, more than any other time, did she want to stand.

"She is faster than that gorilla, yet she's not trying her hardest." Cid told Kai before heading back to the front of the crowd. Then she heard her brother yell.

"C'mon Kyksae you can win against that monkey face, you need one good hit to knock him out." Cloud was yelling from the top of his lungs, never in his life did she hear him yell so loud. After Cloud yelled, everything got quiet quickly and his mouth gaped open. Cid dashed between the people leaving Kai behind yelling trying to figure out what was happening. As she pushed her way through the crowd nearly running over people's feet with her wheelchair, she began to notice something strange. A strange aura filled the air and even the rowdy crowds got quiet, somehow sensing the same feeling that hung in the air. When she finally pushed her way to the front of the crowd, she witnessed something she hadn't thought Kyksae could do. Images of that small, frail girl came to her mind. The first time she met the black girl, she was soaking wet, scared, and thinner than anything Kai had ever seen. Now that same girl was held in a death lock choke hold by Marduk. Kyksae's eyes flashed something unreal and something so bladed it struck Kai in the heart with... fear? In a quick moment, the flash of her eyes, the sliding of her left foot taking out Marduk's left one, the reaching of her thin arms to his back, and the shifting of her weight; the frail girl had thrown Marduk five feet and the image that had shown up in her eyes was gone. Kyksae stood up slowly from the position the throw had left her in and sighed. Steve stared, along with the rest of the crowd and Mira.

After a moment, Marduk just lay there, and the crowd erupted into cheers, Steve and Mira cheering along with them and Cid. Kai, still dazed from the flicker in Kyksae's eyes, looked at Cloud, who in turn was just as dazed. She gazed at Cloud before someone standing on the opposite side of the crowd caught her eyes. It was that Shaded Man. His mouth was slightly open but it was hard to tell whether he was surprised, pleased, or out right horrified at the girl in the fight. He took his shades from his face and seemed to look right over Kai and at Kyksae. Maybe he hadn't noticed the girl in the chair. For what seemed like forever, he watched the girl as people from the crowds came up and crowded around her asking for autographs and to shake her hand, some even asking her for a date. After the moment had passed, the man left, along with the shadows and the strange feeling in the air. Kai knew the aura and the air hadn't change just because of him, it changed because of Kyksae. She still couldn't shake the image of the feeling she got from Kyksae's sudden strength and change in her eyes. Kai looked at the crowd surrounding the now very blushing and embarrassed Kyksae, who was waving at everyone and trying to get away at the same time. Cloud still dazed couldn't believe what he saw. After time he gave up 'That girl isn't for meant for someone like me.' Disappointment swept over his eyes, Kai watching him the whole time. He looked at Kyksae but didn't say anything; why he was disappointed, he didn't know.

"Cloud" He didn't turn his sister was beside him, yet he didn't budge. Then he marched past her, not looking at all. Her gaze followed him, and people moved to the side, something was wrong with her big brother. "Mother" Mira was beside Steve, telling him how well he trained her, and didn't hear the girl. 'I guess when you have a famous husband, you don't pay attention to your children.' Her thoughts circled, and then she went to an empty spot, waiting for everything to pass. People pushed her, and shoved her until she got to the far end, resting her dirty hands in her lap.

"What I wouldn't give…" She looked at all the people and wondered. "Papa is happy about Kyksae, but he will never be happy or proud of me." After those words she let her tears fall, everyone on this planet seemed so horrible to her, but was it really that way they saw it? She balled up her fists, she felt like screaming but didn't what use would it do? Cid was looking at Kyksae smiling, when she got away from all the people he walked up to her.

"Hey, you ok" He was laughing while poking, forming bruise. The girl just looked at him then looked away. Cid sighed and walked off, obviously going for food or something of the sort. Kai watched dejectedly. After a moment, she felt a tissue run under her eye wiping away what was left of the teardrop. She looked up, but then hastily back down. "Two hotdogs, a hamburger, and fries." Cid was hungry, and he didn't even have to fight to get to the counter. Cid internally sighed; he had no idea how to cheer her up. Maybe there wasn't anything… Now there's an idea... But how would he? ... Wait... Was he coming over here? 'Uh oh...' Cid backed off quietly so Kai wouldn't notice and went around the corner watching what was about to happen. Kai almost jumped when a red flower came into her view.

"Huh" she looked up, not believing what she saw, she looked back down tried her hardest to smile, and raised her head again. "If your searching for Kyksae I think she went that way." she pointed the way out of the place. Sean cocked an eyebrow.

"Who's Kyksae" He snorted. "Funny ass name... "

"Oh. Sorry, I thought you were searching for her, I mean she now has all those fans.… Maybe you were one. How should I know" She looked back down, but when she raised her head she tried to smile. "Well what are you doing here if you didn't come to see the fight"

"Oh, I came to see the fight. Heh." He snickered"But I couldn't resist a face like yours." He handed her the red flower and sat on the short wall-like thing next to Kai's wheel chair. "So, she's got fans. So"

"I...hmmm never mind…" She turned the flower in her hand, and looked at the boy. "I bet you're a fighter too, huh? The way you run. I…I bet you got trained by your father right" she didn't smile, she just looked at him. His smirk vanished.

"You already asked me that question..." An awkward silence fell between them before Sean had to break it himself. "... So, what's with you and the Kazama Boy"

"Huh? He's a good...friend. He helped bring Kyksae home. I was talking to him. Why" He paused,

"The quiet ones are the ones you have to watch out for. They're sneaky."

"Maybe you got it wrong… What if you see everything wrong" she looked at him. "Kazaa...if he wouldn't have brought me into the apartment and hospital, I would probably not be here today." She fingered the flower again. "I know that your father and Mr. Jin aren't really good friends, well back then, but can't you at least be different" She blushed she didn't mean to make it sound the way it did. "Sorry...I'm still a little uneasy about this damn thing. I can't stand it. You got it good standing on your own two legs."

"Maybe." He looked strange for a moment but then looked off a little. She didn't look at him, but at her mother at the distance talking to that woman again. She doesn't even know where Kai is. Would she care? Her tears fell again, but she fought them this time. 'Pull yourself together, crying won't help you any further.' Sean must have read the girl's emotions because his replay came out as,

"Maybe they are noticing you, maybe you're just not noticing them." She looked at him, and tried to smile but it didn't work.

"Maybe you're right... maybe at the moment I am self centered." Cid watched them both. He hoped that the boy would make her smile but not even he can. 'It's like trying to get a cow to laugh.' He shook his head at his own thought.

"You don't have to bother yourself with me."

"You're not self centered. I am self centered." He winked at the girl and grinned. "Maybe you're not acting like yourself so people think you're sad and want to be left alone. Sometimes you just gotta keep goin' even if you're crying." He shrugged. "But what would I know? I'm just a Korean." He made a funny voice going along with the last sentence and laughed at it.

"If you're self centered then I'm a cow, ok..."

"Hello Mrs. Cow." He snickered and she shook her head and finished her sentence,

"Besides, I don't think Koreans are that bad." A small blush came over her face. "I barely know you so... Maybe I should keep my mouth shut." she looked the opposite direction of get her mind off him, but her eyes grew wide when she looked to the side. Too make matters worse, two people had to stand right there, kissing. A sigh took her, and she faced the front again. 'Love must be something nice.'

"Have you..." He hesitated, something unlike the boy"Have you ever visited Korea"

"No. I've never seen anything else than Japan or the British Islands." She frowned "That's another bad thing. I always wanted to see other countries, but... One day I'll get away from all this go to a country were they won't find me."

"Then... After the tournament..." He looked up and away out looking at the now deserted place near the middle of what looked like a mall. "Would you come with me back to Korea? I'll bring you back when ever you want" He finished it quickly trying not to make it sound as if he was kidnapping the girl against her will and never giving her back. He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that..." For once, she smiled larger then ever before, if she could stand she would have jumped around his neck.

"Do you mean what it" her smile grew wider. He coughed,

"Well, technically since... I'm old enough... so... Maybe... I donoo I guess some people would call it... 'Running away' with me'" He laughed at the comment he made then looked at her.

"But why do ask me? I mean... Aren't there girls that would die to go with you to Korea? Girls that are able... To run with you?"


	17. Dancing Before Walking

Chapter 17:

Dancing Before Walking

"... You can't run now, but sometimes not being able to run is a good thing. You can face your fears better that way. You can fight since you know you can't run away." He sighed"I guess everyone just thinks I'm this pompous ass of a jock sports boy who likes sports girls." He chuckled, and her voice was mere a whisper.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you ask me to go with you" She stuck the flower in her hair and looked at him with a smile. Cid was still behind the wall, he wasn't sure if he should run and tell his mother, or if he should stay, he stuck the second hot dog in his mouth, and looked at the two again.

"... Hmm... Because you're a damsel in distress and I'm a hero." He grinned obviously making a joke. "I donno, maybe some people just need to get away…. I want to help you."

"Well, Cherry, wouldn't you get into trouble by saving a damsel in distress? You would, huh" she smiled wider. "If you're like your father, then I'll take the blame. I simply say I seduced you to do that...but it wouldn't make good sense if a person in a chair would say that. The…the doctors said that I might be able to walk, but they're not sure." She shoved some hair strands behind her ear. I wanted to make sure Kyksae was safe. I would have gotten the blame if she wasn't."

"No you wouldn't have... No one can blame you if Kyksae was hurt, especially if it had been by a long ranged weapon. Unless you were the holder of the gun." He cocked an eyebrow up and laughed at the strange joke. "I want to help you. I want to give you what you deserve even if you don't think you deserve it."

"What DO I deserve? Some Korean guy telling me he wants to take me to Korea? I'm still a little confused about your actions and why you do them." She looked at him, and saw him stand to dust off imaginary dust. He held out his hand,

"Do you trust me" She looked at him, then his hand, she smiled, and took his hand.

"Y…yes." Slowly, without knowing that Kyksae, Cloud, Mira, and Steve were walking towards the girl and her twin was watching from afar, he pulled her from the chair and put her arm around his neck, holding her up on her feet. He slowly moved one of his feet and took small steps. "Are you sure about this? I'm not to heavy" She was trying to walk, but held on to him, she was scared. "I'm scared, you won't let me fall." she stared at him, but then smiled. She reached up to his ear by trying to follow his steps. "I love you..." She held herself on his shoulders. He was surprised to be truthful, but he was concentrating too hard on helping her walk that he couldn't figure out something witty to say back to her besides,

"I won't let you fall; I'll fall before you." Mira and Steve merely exchanged looks, and Cloud looked quite forlorn and almost saddened at the two younger teens. They had found love in hurt and pain and yet he was left with nothing. Meanwhile no one noticed as Cid choked on the hamburger he had gotten for Kai. She felt like sinking, but didn't let it happen she tried her hardest, until she asked him to let go.

"Let me try it alone." He backed off slowly, but not to far. She stood by herself. Then she took a right and then a left. She fell into Sean, but stood back up, she wouldn't give up now. Maybe in her next life but not now.

"Kai…can walk" Cid looked at her, tears in his eyes. "They look like they're dancing."

"I... Don't think you're ready to walk on your own but, maybe if I come over and help you for a few days... You'll be able to… you know... maybe stretch and slowly ease off the paralysis" He pulled her up and held her gently making sure she didn't fall. Steve watched in amazement. Just the other day the boy had been causing all sorts of trouble and here he was, teaching someone to walk again. Both Sean and his mother scratched the back of their heads and mumbled something about food at the same time. Mira snickered and Steve shook his head. Kyksae hadn't wanted to ruin the girl's shining moment so she had left around the corner, looking for a place to rest.

…………………………….

Cloud had followed Kyksae

"This seat free"

"Look Kyksae I know I'm not the greatest guy out there. That's the bad thing about me, but...I'm sorry, because of making you run away and everything. Lately my mind had been on so many things, and I'm sorry if I hurt you somehow." He bent down in front of her. "I'm so sorry." Kyksae's gentle eyes frightened him a little. They seemed so strange, so different from the fight.

"You didn't do anything, I was just tired." She ran her hand through his hair and sighed slightly, her bangs hid her face. "Cloud? How... Why can Kai step forward and walk and I can't"

"Huh? You can...I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"It's nothing. Don't worry. Just a passing thought." She smiled at him.

"You're scaring me. Please tell me what your thinking." he brushed her strands away.

"I... I just want to know how people can stand and walk without any regrets." She looked away from him, not wanting to talk about the incident during the fight.

"Some have the strength to and others don't." he sat beside her, taking her hand, and smiled. "You are like that from what I saw." his eyes saddened. "You have the strength to, you just can't see it yet." He felt like crying. He thought he'd loose her somehow, if he hadn't lost her yet. He tried to be strong, but it was only to be in front of Kyksae, she never saw the down low side of him. Sure, he looked strong and tough, but it was like a mask. Kyksae sighed. It was strange to hear her soft voice so full of sorrow and regret.

"Cloud, when this is all over, I want... I want to stay with you." It had been the first time she voiced anything she wanted and yet it wasn't something like money or jewelry like all the other girls. She just wanted him. It was then that Cloud realized how much all of them had grown. Kyksae was no longer a sweet innocent angel child. She was a woman now, a gentle, loving, caring woman and he of all people, had changed too... He kissed her, and pulled her close. "Kyksae...nothing would make me happier. I wouldn't want anyone else beside me." he rested his forehead on hers smiling. Mira had seen them both, but she was not the only one watching. Alex had been hiding in corners, of the arena. He thought that if he would shoot the girl the family would break apart. 'The woman and that girl… Kai? Both keep that family together.' He always had an eye for Mira, but he would break the family. 'If I can get Steve to leave her, by creating an argument over the red head leaving the girl, I could win. She is head over heels for that Korean boy, but there has to be a way to separate them.' He stepped back and disappeared in the darkness.

…………………………………..

The door creaked open, and the woman stepped in to the house, trying to be as silent as possible, not trying to wake the kids up. She slid around the corner into the kitchen, and poured herself a glass of water. She wondered if Steve would forgive her for having gotten into that small argument earlier. She couldn't even remember what it was over. Steve rolled over on the couch.

"You think you could be any louder" She could hear the playful snicker in the man's voice. She almost choked on the water, turning around quickly.

"Will you hush-Gosh." She turned back, finishing the glass, and walking over to him. "You look like you need some sleep Steve Fox." She smiled, pushing some of his hair aside.

"How can I sleep without you" It betrayed him in two ways: it showed his irritableness from the argument and his playful mood. It also told her he was trying to think things out for once.

"Easy," she pushed him back. "Close your eyes and start counting sheep." She laid next to him and folded her right hand in his. When she pulled back, she smiled. He grunted slightly and sighed.

"Kyksae has to fight Christie tomorrow..." Mira froze.

"The Brazilian girl that Eddy trained? Oh man, and what about you." She paused then added another question "Why are you up still when you have to fight tomorrow"

"Eh... I got Eddy." He grinned slightly as the thought of master vs. master and student vs. student.

"You still haven't told me why you're still awake." He shrugged slightly.

"You're right." He turned over slightly and with anticipation, fell asleep.


	18. Quickness

Chapter 18:

Quickness

Morning came all too quickly for Kyksae and all to slowly for Kai. The red head had gotten Kai excited about their 'training' that he promised and thus, could not sleep. Cheerfully, the girl came into the dining room, rolling the wheelchair so happily, she almost ran over Cloud in the process. Kyksae however, looked a bit more than just tired. The dark skinned girl took in a deep breath and smeared on her normal 'happy face' before opening the front door and greeting everyone with the usual smile. She girl had obviously been training, and there was no sign of Steve.

"Good Morning everyone!" She waved and made her way to the backroom, dressing into her normal fighting clothes and heading back out toward the front door. She waved again and headed to her first fight of the day.

"How clever. The Brit thinks he's a man." Alex waved mockingly. Steve's fists clenched. How he longed to knock the crap out of that arrogant American. "Jus' 'cause you think you're too mature," the black man put emphasis on the word to mock him, "to hit me." He laughed. "She's nothing. She'll never be anything. She'll be a whore like her mother." Steve almost growled at the 'man' before him. Anyone who could do something so cruel to their family wouldn't be called a 'man' in Steve's mind. The blonde frowned.

"She'll be more than you. I assure you that."

"Come on, Fox, we both know this isn't about her. And yet you drag her into this like it is." He waved as if a foul stench was in the air. "Now who's the criminal?" He laughed, again, mockingly at the British man.

"After she defeats Christie," he avoided the question calmly, "You're next."

"If. If she defeats the Brazilian babe."

"Count on it." Steve scowled and took deep breaths to keep himself from killing the annoying American. Alex grinned and walked off, leaving Steve fuming. "... Count on it."

Another kick and she was down. Kyksae hit the ground again, rolling to the left, she scrambled up and jumped over the break dancing Brazilian. She aimed a punch and took out the woman's left leg, grabbing it and throwing her a few feet away. Taking stance, she waited for the woman to spring back. Kazuya watched silently and slipped away, leaving the dark girl to fight Christie without further distraction. Waving to the older Japanese man seemed to have become a hobby for the young girl, since she had noticed him watching so many times.

"Listen kiddo" Christie jumped back to her feet and smiled. "Your pretty good for a little girl, but you can try as you might. There's no way you can beat ME." she smiled nicely.

Mira looked at the two and hoped Kyksae would win, because she herself would love to see that man fall, and if he won't she'd take care of it. Cloud and Cid stood beside her as well as Kai, whom was looking at the fight interested, yet had problems controlling her daydreams. Christie ran towards the girl and started to swing her legs everywhere.

Kyksae took stance but the Brazilian quickly kicked her off her own feet. She got up and dodged a few kicks, jumped over a few as a sudden flashback from urban America hit her. She stood dazed for a moment,

"Just like... hopscotch.." A smile spread across her face from ear to ear and before the woman caught her off guard, she jumped, playing 'hopscotch' with the woman's swinging legs. She dodged, jumped, and turned, aiming punches near the woman and mostly hitting hard. The dark skinned girl smiled as if it were a game; she was enjoying this fight. However, the Brazilian didn't smile, she frowned at her opponent. 'How dare that little brat do this' She swung around one more time before doing a back flip, and swinging her arms around.

Kyksae blocked and punched the woman, sending her flying backwards into the crowd of people. Still bouncing and keeping rhythm like a maniac child; the girl threw mock punches in the air, grinning happily. Mira elbowed Steve,

"See what you did? You turned the girl into a meany, you." she smiled as did the other kids.

Another half an hour sped by and the woman had been defeated. Though it took Kyksae a little more than what she planned. Both were worn to the core but the woman was the one that occupied the ground. The only thing that made Kyksae the winner was the determination to stand up. The crowd burst into cheers and the girl went to help the woman up, knowing how hard it was to stand.

"Another down. Your stupid plan won't work, Brit." Steve turned to see Alex watching. All the others had run to Kyksae and Christie. "She'll realize you used her, and she'll think you're no better."

"You should learn to hold your tongue, idiotic American."

"Come on. Hit me. I know you want to. Just one chance... One punch. What does it matter?"

"... I have a family. I intend to keep them." The blonde's voice didn't stutter. His eyes kept lock with the black man's.

"Fine. Keep them. You'll never have fun if you stay in all the time." Alex grinned and strutted off; Steve turned to watch Kyksae and the crowd. He could see Kai cheering, Cid threatening this fat guy not to step on his foot again, and Cloud trying to make a move on Kyksae. Mira stood praising both of the participants in the fight.

"Tomorrow, you'll get your justice, American. Just how you served it to others." Steve's voice darkened and his mind almost broke at the intensity.

Mira smiled at the young girl, handing her a towel, she looked for Steve when she saw him away from the crowd and in deep thought, she looked past him and saw Kai's crush.

"Kai...your teacher is here." she then took Kai and led her out of the crowd towards her teacher.

The crowd eventually died away. Steve wondered if Kyksae had realized she was to fight Alex tomorrow. Certainly, she had to have. Alex was the only reason she agreed to fight in the tournament. Steve was only grateful he wasn't chosen to fight against her before she fought Alex. The blonde watched as Sean walked to his daughter, and as Cid munched on another food of some sort. He watched as Cloud talked briskly and vividly with Kyksae, and how his love, Mira, watched them all as he did. Without this plan, none of that would happen. Cloud wouldn't be able to love a dead Kyksae. Sean would have never met Kai, Kai wouldn't have been shot, Mira would have stayed in Egypt or Britain, and he... He would have never realized how small his problems were to those around the world. Steve would have remained childish and selfish, thinking his problems to be priority. But since when did he take it upon himself to discipline others? Since when was he chosen to punish those who did wrong in his eyes?

Steve scoffed. The damned American was right. The blonde sighed, his guild trip was catching up to him, his mind was arguing with itself, and the image of Kyksae's dead body, cold, lifeless, thin, starved, sent chills down his back. He might not have been authorized to bring punishment to others, but to him, Alexander was too close to his family, too close to Kyksae. Perhaps he was protecting Cloud from being hurt instead of Kyksae. Maybe that was his reason. Things had become too complex since the rounds where he first met Alex, when he was only eighteen years old. The blonde might have not been right in justifying others, but if this was the last 'justification', then heno Kyksae, was going to finish it.


	19. Liberi Fatali

Chapter 19:

Liberi Fatali

Breathing was hard. Inhale. Exhale. The roaring crowd seemed larger than the one from the day before. Alex entered the fighting area that had been roped off earlier due to increased chances of injuries in the audience. Kyksae felt a light brush at her side, but stepping forward, the feeling floated away. Stepping into the arena, Kyksae's eyes lit up like green fire, her face melted into a blasphemy of hate, screwing up her almost extremely girlish features. The strong, chiseled muscles beneath her skin rippled to the surface as she took her stance.

The beast of hatred that stood before its host's father was not the sweet girl Steve had found. She was no longer scared. No longer merciful. Alex spat at her feet, and then taking stance, the fight began.

Bringing a right hook to his side, she quickly switched and crushed his jaw bone with her left. Stumbling backwards, Alex blocked her next attacks and almost gutted her with a right fisted punch to the stomach. Kyksae surprisingly didn't budge. Again and again he punched her, making only bruises and sometimes cutting skin. Kyksae blocked and caught one of his fists in hers. Another punch from the free hand, and she had them both caught in her fists. He grumbled and pushed on the small girl that seemed as though she was a mountain in the harsh wind.

Alex knew she was weaker than he was, and she knew it too. He pushed on her with is weight, earning a bearing of teeth and a growl from the teenager. Alex fought her strength, knowing he was stronger, but ignorant as to why he was loosing. Quickly, before she detected, he shifted his weight and brought his leg up, kicking her in her knee and sending her to the ground. Kyksae fell with a thud, and scrambled to get back up from the cheap shot. She growled and rolled to the left, avoiding another kick from the older American.

Steve bit his lip and grinded his fingernails into the gloves he wore, trying not to interfere with the fight. Alex was always a cheater. Why hadn't Steve prepared Kyksae for that?

'Because she already knew it.' Steve took a deep breath and yelled,

"Come on! Kyksae! Let's go! Get up champ! You can do this! You know you can mate!"

Kyksae's arms shook with wear as she tried to push herself back up from the ground. Alex, however, wasn't about to let her get up. He kicked her in the stomach and making her fall to the ground once more. She managed to dodge the other kicks by rolling to the side and scrambling to her feet. Cloud gritted his teeth and shot a look at his father.

"She's gonna die! Get her out!" Steve shook his head at his son's plea.

"Kyksae, you gotta fight at his level!" The girl, pushing herself up again, didn't look up.

"No.. I can't do that. I will not. I am better. I am better… I am better!" Screaming like a rabid beast, the girl pushed herself up and stumbling just a little, she flung herself at her opponent, socking him punch after punch. Alex was the next to fall, and the older wouldn't get up. He laid there for a moment, bathed in sweat and blood.

"Get up." Kyksae's voice was deep and threatening, something strange to hear. "I said GET UP!" She waited, taking step after step, never speeding up, never slowing down, making her way to her father. "GET UP BASTARD!" Grabbing him by the shirt she picked him up and flung him into the ropes. He coughed and landed with a thud on the ground.

"You.. You win."

"…."

"I said you win. Now leave me alone."

"Get out." Kyksae shook with anger; her face was hidden beneath her ebony bangs, and that crescent scar around her left eye. Her muscles were no longer tense and chiseled. She began to shake violently. "Get out of my ring!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, the girl stunned the whole crowd. But the black American did as she said, climbing through the ropes, he stepped out and left her to her glory. Kyksae turned, seeing the face that held those blue and green eyes, she lowered her head to the ground. She had won, but .. why did it feel so…. The crowd erupted in gasps and shrieks. Kyksae turned to see what was going on, only to see Alex convulsing on the ground. Her eyes widened and she ran, jumping over the ropes and skidding down on the hard asphalt to her father's side.

"What.. What the- Call an ambulance! Hurry!" She panicked, taking the bleeding, Alex in her arms. She rocked back and forth, still harboring hatred and concern all at once. Looking around, she glanced at the man seeing sunglasses and black hair, and scarred skin. Her vision blurred just as her father began to grow cold in her arms. Tears welled up in her eyes and splashed down on the black man she held.

"Dad! DAD!" She moved his head, and shook him, "no… No.. pleeaasee…" She choked on the tears and her throat suddenly became dry, the sky no longer shined as bright to her, sirens and blurred people made her paranoid. "DADDY!" She screamed, sobbing, holding the once arrogant dead man in her arms. "My ring.. my ring… my ring… my…." She rocked back and forth, sobbing, crying over this man who had killed her mother and attempted to kill her.

That was all she had fought for. Revenge against the man that was her own father, and now, with her revenge complete, she had nothing left but Cloud. And at that moment, Cloud felt like a completely different reality.

Steve stared in shock at the Americans. He had never imagined it would end up like this. Or maybe he did in a different way. He had imagined Alex dying an old age. He had imagined himself being the victor over the American in the world championships. He had imagined …. He had imagined life in a different way. But he had forgotten the world wasn't perfect. The battle between Britain and America would always be there. Always.


End file.
